i will always find you
by RegiHoodFiction
Summary: Afin de devenir une meilleure mère et mériter l'amour de son fils, Regina décide de retrouver l'amour de sa vie, l'homme au tatouage de lion. Avec l'aide de Tinkerbell, elle va tout tenter pour enfin trouver son bonheur mais la route ne sera pas facile... Une ennemie de taille s'opposera à leur destin.
1. Chapter 1 the one you're looking for

**Bonjour vous! Voilà comme promis le premier chapitre de ma première fiction multichapitres! j'espère que ça vous plairas!**  
><strong>Je tiens juste a clarifier un petit peu le contexte qui au jour d'aujourd'hui n'est pas très clair étant donner que cette fiction a été commencée en janvier :<strong>

**Peter Pan n'as pas prit possession du corps d'Henry a Neverland et ils sont tous rentrez sains et saufs! bonne lecture !**

Il était une fois, une méchante reine qui lança une brillante malédiction qui lui donna tout ce qu'elle voulait, ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Elle désespéra quand elle comprit que la vengeance n'était pas assez, elle était seule. Depuis toutes ses années, toutes ses mauvaises choses qu'elle avait faites lui avaient coûtées tout ce qui comptait pour elle, d'abord son premier amour, puis sa mère, et pour cause de vengeance, son père. Plus rien ne la retenait a son humanité, plus rien ne l'empêchait de sombrer dans la magie noire, sans échappatoire. Même après avoir lancée sa malédiction, elle était toujours aussi seule, un grand vide dans le cœur, pensant avoir enfin gagné. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de l'amour.

Une petite fée du nom de Tinkerbell l'avait pourtant prévenue des années auparavant, mais la peur de perdre cette colère qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était, la peur de baisser les barrières infranchissables qu'elle avait dressée autour de son cœur pour éviter de souffrir l'avait empêchée de trouver l'amour, de trouver sa fin heureuse. Dans ce nouveau monde, plus seule que jamais, elle avait adopté un petit garçon qu'elle appela Henry, en hommage à son père. Il était son monde, si bien qu'elle s'autorisa à l'aimer et à oublier ses peurs pour lui. Près de treize ans après et de multiples péripéties c'est dans le Pays Imaginaire qu'elle s'était rendue pour sauver le petit garçon qui l'empêchait de sombrer à nouveau dans la magie noire et de redevenir la reine sans cœur qu'elle fut autrefois. Quand elle arriva sur l'île, elle retrouva malgré elle Tinkerbell qui avait perdu ses ailes à la suite de leurs histoires passées, parce qu'elle avait pris des risques pour elle.

En retournant à Storybrooke, Regina ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cet homme. Cet homme qui était, selon la fée, son âme-sœur, l'homme qui la rendrai heureuse... Elle n'avait jamais repensée à lui après cette fameuse nuit ou elle avait failli le rencontrer, ne souhaitant pas se sentir coupable. Mais, retrouver Tinkerbell avait fait resurgir ce souvenir, cette lâcheté. L'ancienne Regina, ou plutôt, l'EvilQueen aurait sûrement rit à l'évocation de ce dernier, mais celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui voulait prouver à Henry qu'elle était capable de changer, capable d'être quelqu'un de bien, pour lui.

Elle se mit alors, un seul et infime instant, à imaginer ce que serait sa vie si elle ne s'était pas enfuie ce soir-là, si elle était entrée dans cette taverne et avait fait la connaissance de celui qui l'aurait sauvée des ténèbres...

Elle n'aurait sûrement pas lancée la malédiction qui lui avait apportée son fils, elle n'aurait sûrement plus cette colère qui la rongeait à l'intérieur, peut-être serait-elle-même heureuse ? C'était sûrement stupide, après tout, elle était une méchante et les méchants n'ont pas le droit aux fins heureuses...

Malgré tout, quelque chose, peut-être sa curiosité, la poussait à désirer sa « Happy ending » Celle dont tout le monde avait tant envie. Elle ne voulait plus être l'EvilQueen qui régnait en maître sur tout un royaume et plus tard sur toute une ville, mais elle voulait simplement être Regina, celle qu'elle avait été étant plus jeune, cette jeune fille heureuse qui avait sauver la vie de Snow, qui était amoureuse d'un jeune palefrenier qui la comblait et qu'elle comptait bien épouser...

Elle voulait être cette héroïne. Celle que Henry espérait, une bonne mère pour lui... Sa décision était prise.

C'était très certainement insensé, mais elle y croyait. Elle allait retrouver l'homme au tatouage de lion. Elle ne savait pas encore où, ni comment, mais elle était prête à abandonner toute sa colère pour être heureuse et si il pouvait l'aimer, elle devait le retrouver.

A son retour après avoir dignement fêter le retour du petit Henry sain et sauf, elle était retournée chez elle. Seule, dans la profondeur de ses draps, elle tentait de découvrir un moyen qui lui donnerait la chance d'aimer. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne pensait pas à Daniel lorsque ces mots lui vinrent en tête, mais plutôt à cet inconnu...

Ses pensées se tournèrent automatiquement vers Tinkerbell. Elle avait réussie à lui pardonner son erreur, elle accepterait donc sûrement de l'aider. Elle s'endormit alors, souriante pour la première fois depuis longtemps, en pensant que elle aussi, finirait peut-être par trouver l'amour.

A son réveil, Regina était de bonne humeur. Elle se leva, enfila l'une de ses remarquables et luxueuses robes noir qu'elle possédait grâce à sa malédiction, coiffa ses cheveux et se maquilla légèrement. Après avoir bu un café, breuvage qui lui était sacré, elle attrapa son manteau et ses clefs puis sortit et prit sa voiture pour se rendre à l'hôtel ou dormait la petite fée depuis leur retour de Pays Imaginaire.

Une fois arrivée, elle monta rapidement l'escalier et s'arrêta un instant devant la porte de la chambre de la fée. Était-elle vraiment certaine de ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle savait bien qu'une fois qu'elle lui aurait demandée de l'aide, elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière, elle allait devoir accepter d'être heureuse et d'abandonner sa colère qui l'habitait depuis tant d'année maintenant. Finalement, sûre de son choix, elle inspira un grand coup et frappa trois fois à la porte qui s'ouvrit après seulement quelques secondes d'attente, sur le visage d'une Tinkerbell surprise de voir l'ancienne EvilQueen a sa porte.

- Regina ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton méfiant.

- J'ai besoin de toi, Tink. Répondit simplement la brune.

Voyant la sincérité dans les yeux de la jeune femme, la fée l'invita à entrer d'un geste. Ce que Regina fit avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en face de la petite fée. Gênée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander, elle plaqua son regard sur le sol.

- Je... Tu sais, quand nous étions dans la Forêt Enchantée... ? Dit-elle, toujours fixant le sol.

- Bien sûr que je me souviens... Dit-elle avant de lâcher un petit rire jaune.

- Eh bien j'ai... J'ai besoin que tu m'aides a... Retrouver cet homme au tatouage de lion...

- Pour que tu t'enfuis à nouveau au moment de le rencontrer ? Non merci.

- Non, je ne m'enfuirais pas, je te le promets... Je... Je veux être une meilleure personne, pour Henry... Je... Je veux être heureuse à nouveau... Dit-elle en regardant cette fois-ci Tinkerbell dans les yeux. Et je sais que seule je n'y arriverai pas...

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Je crois, oui... Murmura-t-elle avant de sourire.

- Alors je vais t'aider, mais si tu t'enfuis je...

- Je ne m'enfuirai pas... J'ai peur, je ne vais pas le cacher mais... Je veux redevenir une bonne personne... coupa la brune.

- Bien... Sourit alors Tinkerbell en retour.

Les deux femmes passèrent une bonne heure à discuter et à chercher un moyen de retrouver le bel inconnu de Regina, la poussière de fée étant inutile étant donné que Tink n'était plus réellement une fée à cause des erreurs de Regina. Elles devaient trouver un autre moyen, ce qui allait s'avérer plus dur que prévu.

C'est souriante et confiante que le maire de Storybrooke quitta la chambre de son alliée et se rendit a son bureau afin de retrouver ses marques et de reprendre le travail.

En entrant, elle inspira un grand coup puis retira sa veste qu'elle tint à la main avant de le poser doucement sur la chaise derrière son bureau puis d'ouvrir les volets et rideaux, après plusieurs jours d'enfermement, il était grand temps d'aéré cette pièce ! Une fois cela fait, elle s'installa à sa chaise et se plongea dans le travail et ne fit plus attention au temps qui défilait.

Une fois le soir venu, elle releva la tête des nombreux dossiers sur lesquels elle était concentrée depuis maintenant plusieurs heures et constata que la nuit commençait doucement à tomber. Épuisée, elle décida qu'il était grand temps pour elle de rentrer dans sa grande maison vide. Elle se leva, ferma tous les dossiers et posa sur le côté ceux qu'elle n'avait pas encore terminée. Tranquillement, elle attrapa sa veste, quand la porte s'ouvrit de façon éclaire.

- Regina ! Il faut que je te parle ! Dit une voix qu'elle reconnaissait maintenant bien.

- Que se passe-t-il Tink ? Dit-elle s'arrêtant pour observer son amie.

- C'est la poussière de fée, elle... Elle a brillée, encore ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Pardon ?! S'écria Regina, qui affichait une tête de parfaite surprise. Tu... Tu as réussis ? Tu l'as fait fonctionnée ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas si c'est moi... Mais le résultat est là ! Murmura Tink. On va retrouver l'homme au tatouage en forme de lion !

A ces mots, Regina eu les larmes aux yeux. Sa chance d'avoir sa fin heureuse ne faisait qu'augmenter, elle allait retrouver une chance au bonheur et même si le monde entier était contre elle, elle s'en fichait complètement, sa décision était prise, elle allait le retrouver.

D'un commun accord avec son amie, elle enfila sa veste et les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers son caveaux afin d'y trouver un peu de magie pour donner plus de force a Tink afin de lancer le sort. Sur le chemin, l'ancienne reine ne put contrôler le sourire qui ornait son visage, pour le plus grand plaisir de la fée qui ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, même lors de leur première rencontre.

Mais alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient une nouvelle fois à lancer le sort qui avait permis à Tink de trouver l'inconnu une première fois, elles constatèrent que la poussière de fée ne brillait plus, elle ressemblait à présent a de la simple poussière comme on pouvait en trouver sur les meubles par exemple... La raison était simple, la fée ne croyait plus. Oh, elle croyait toujours en Regina, ce n'était pas le problème, c'était en elle-même qu'elle ne croyait plus. Dépitée, la brune voyait tous ses rêves de happy ending s'envoler au loin. Elle s'approcha alors de la fée lui prit les mains en la fixant dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Tink... La dernière fois que je t'ai vue dans la Forêt Enchantée, je t'ai dit une chose... Je t'ai dit que tu étais une terrible fée... Et... Pour être honnête, j'étais tellement effrayée et en colère contre moi-même que j'ai reporté ma colère sur toi... Tu es une excellente fée et je suis sûre que tu à la capacité de faire fonctionner ce sort...

- Regina je... Non je ne crois pas...

- Et moi je crois en toi ! Tu es ma seule chance de trouver l'amour, de me racheter, de peut-être oublier l'EvilQueen que j'étais...

- Tu ne devrais pas croire en moi... Je suis une terrible fée, tu avais raison... Blue avait raison elle aussi...

- TINK ! Je suis sure que tu peux y arriver, j'ai besoin de toi... C'est... C'est pas facile pour moi de dire ça, et tu le sais, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour le retrouver.

Les mots de l'ancienne reine apportèrent du réconfort à la petite blonde qui retrouva un bout de son sourire, elle avait toujours été persuadée que Regina finirait par vouloir retrouver le bonheur et l'entendre prononcer ces mots été une jolie victoire à ses yeux, elle était sûre que la jolie brune allait finir par retrouver l'homme au tatouage, qu'elle le méritait et que... Une seconde... Elle croyait ! Elle croyait pouvoir unir Regina et son âme-sœur, elle en était capable, il le fallait, pour son amie !

La poussière de fée se mit alors à briller, briller de mille feux et alors que Tinkerbell s'apprêtait à lancer à nouveau le sort qui les mènerait à l'inconnu qui rendrait heureuse l'EvilQueen, un éclair lumineux jailli du sol puis laissa place à un grand cercle lumineux vert. Les deux jeunes femmes savaient très exactement de quoi il s'agissait. C'était un portail. Ouvert par un haricot magique ! Surprise d'en voir un s'ouvrir à quelques mètres, elles s'avancèrent doucement vers le halo de lumière, méfiantes en attendant de voir qui allait apparaître.

Après quelques secondes, une jeune fille métisse aux cheveux courts arriva, projetée par le portail et aussitôt posée sur le sol, se redressa, prête à riposter en cas d'attaque. A peine eut-elle distinguée la personne en face d'elle que Regina se figea et remit rapidement le masque qu'elle portait depuis toutes ses années, elle savait parfaitement que la visite de cette jeune fille n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir pour elle après ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

- Tiens, bonjour Regina ! Dit la jeune femme affichant un sourire machiavélique dans la direction de la reine.

- Bonjour... Raiponce.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcom back

**Bonjour les amis! Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plairas, j'espère avoir quelques retours pour ce chapitre.. :) Merci a tout ceux qui me lisent et a Xavaria pour sa relecture parfaite :)**

« Bonjour... Raiponce. »

Je t'ai manquée peut-être ? Sourit la brune.

Pas vraiment ! Répondit Regina en affichant une grimace, montrant à quel point cette visite lui état déplaisante.

Dommage, en tout cas je suis ravie, je pensais me lancer dans une quête héroïque pour te retrouver une fois dans ce monde, mais je vois que ce n'est pas la peine !

Malheureusement pour toi.

Ou plutôt pour toi non ?

Ce n'est pas parce-que nous ne sommes plus dans la forêt enchantée que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs, tu aurais dû t'en douter.

Une fois ces mots prononcer, Regina fit apparaître une boule de feu au creux de sa main et sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de répliquer, elle la lança sur un arbre juste à côté d'elle.

Waouh, oui, j'aurais dû m'en douter... Calmons nous tu veux ?

Tu es venue ici pour me le faire payer, alors je ne pense pas me calmer.

Eh bien... Je suppose que tu as raison. Dit alors la jeune Raiponce sortant de son sac la poêle qui, il y a très longtemps, lui avait permis de discuter pour la première fois avec son grand amour.

Non... Sérieusement ? Tu espères me battre avec une poêle ?

Oh toi non, mais ton amie en revanche...

Hey ! Intervint alors Tink qui était restée silencieuse depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

Tu ne la toucheras pas.

Oh voyez-vous cela, l'EvilQueen protège quelqu'un.

J'ai besoin d'elle ! S'écria alors la reine déchue.

Et comment tu l'exploites ?

Je ne l'exploite pas ! J'ai besoin d'elle c'est tout.

Sur ça je te crois... Et qui comptes-tu faire souffrir ?

Je ne ferais souffrir personne ! Et ce n'est pas ton problème.

Après ce que tu m'as fait j'ai bien le droit de savoir non ?

Tu devrais t'en aller maintenant, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Détrompe-toi, j'ai une vengeance à obtenir.

Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de faire ce que j'ai à faire.

Ça, c'est ce que nous verrons. Tu as ruinée ma vie, et tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir sans blessure ?

Tu es une princesse Raiponce, pas une guerrière ! S'amusa Regina.

Une princesse au cœur et au bonheur brisé par ta faute, tu sais ce que ça fait j'imagine ? Ha, oui tu le sais parfaitement, c'est pour ça que je vois maintenant des larmes dans tes yeux, mais quelle tristesse, l'EvilQueen va se mettre à pleurer ? Réellement ? Si j'avais un jour pensé voir ça. Bon quoi qu'il en soit, tu dois me le payer.

Raiponce je... Je ne me mesurerais pas a plus fort que moi si j'étais toi.

Tu peux parler autant que tu le veux, ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, j'y donnerais ma vie s'il le faut, mais je te détruirais Regina, et ainsi, j'obtiendrais ma vengeance.

Ce que tu ignores ma chère, c'est que je ne tiens a rien, je n'ai rien à perdre contrairement à toi.

Pour l'instant ! Murmura la princesse, mais tu as une faiblesse et je peux t'assurer que je trouverais laquelle.

Puis, Raiponce s'en alla en s'enfonçant dans la forêt qui bordait la petite ville de Storybrooke, laissant place à son instinct de mère Regina s'apprêtait à se lancer à sa poursuite pour l'empêcher de trouver Henry qui était sa seule et unique faiblesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve l'homme au tatouage de lion. Alors qu'elle s'élançait a la poursuite de la princesse qui voulait la brisée, Tinkerbell la retint.

Non, non ! Lâche moi, elle va s'en prendre à Henry, il faut que je l'en empêche, il faut que je protège mon fils !

Regina elle ne trouvera pas ton fils, elle n'en aura pas le temps, viens ! Expliqua la blonde avant de l'attirée vers son caveau.

Intriguée par les propos de son amie, la reine déchue la suivit dans son caveau au sein duquel la magie les protégerait, d'ailleurs, la mairesse se promit d'y emmener Henry bientôt pour le protéger de Raiponce. Tinkerbell lança alors le sort afin de retrouver une fois encore l'âme-sœur de son amie, mais seule un tourbillon de flux magique vert s'agita autour des deux jeunes femmes pendant quelques minutes puis disparu laissant place à un regard surprit de la brune.

Que se passe-t-il ?

L'homme... Il... N'est pas dans ce monde, Regina...

Il manquait plus que ça, et où est-il ?

Je n'en ai... Aucune idée.

Je t'en supplie, dit moi que je ne vais pas avoir besoin de lui !

… Je crois que si.

Oh non...

C'est ta seule chance de le retrouver.

Mais à quel prix ?

Je n'en sais rien...

Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance, surtout pour quelque chose comme ça.

Il a changé. Tenta la blonde un sourire crispé sur le visage.

Parce qu'il a Belle et son fils ? Ne te trompe pas, il reste ce qu'il est.

Tu as changé depuis votre arrivée à Storybrooke, pourquoi pas lui ?

Parce qu'il est le Dark One Tink, pas juste un homme qui a fait quelques erreurs.

Ne sachant que trop quoi faire, la brune sortie de son caveau suivie de son amie sachant parfaitement où elle devait se rendre pour trouver un moyen d'avoir sa Happy Ending, à la boutique de Mr. Gold, Rumpelstiltskin.

Sur le chemin, beaucoup de pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête, d'abord, elle pensait a son fils, qu'elle devait protéger de l'arrivée de cette princesse dont elle avait ruiner le bonheur, puis elle pensa a cet homme au tatouage en forme de lion, qui était-il ? L'avait-elle déjà rencontré sans le savoir ? Dans quel monde pouvait-il être ? Elle irait à beaucoup d'endroit le chercher, presque partout a vrai dire, sauf au Pays Imaginaire.

Flashback

_Le jour venait de se lever sur le palais royal, les rayons du soleil entraient dans la chambre à travers les fins rideaux et vinrent chatouiller les joues de la jolie brune endormie dans le lit. Aujourd'hui, le royaume entier était en fête, le roi se mariait. Personne ne connaissait le nom de l'élue, et pour être franc, la plupart s'en fichait réellement, tout ce qui leur importait c'était de voir leur souverain et sa charmante petite fille heureux et d'avoir une jeune femme a leur côté. Une servante du château toqua doucement à la porte, réveillant ainsi l'occupante de la pièce, elle entra et ouvrit les rideaux. Regina n'avait pas envie de se lever, elle n'avait pas envie de les voir tous heureux, faire la fête et se réjouir pour elle alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait était disparaître dans la forêt pour avoir un peu de liberté. Depuis son emménagement dans la demeure de son futur époux, sa mère avait été plus stricte que jamais, elle ne pouvait plus sortir, prenait des cours de plus en plus long. Elle n'avait plus une minute pour elle, et tout cela pour réaliser le rêve de sa mère quand le sien avait été brisé sous ses yeux. _

_Elle se redressa en soupirant longuement, ça y est, aujourd'hui était le jour, ce soir elle serait reine, ce soir elle serait mariée au roi. Elle avait toujours eu du respect pour lui, mais cette pensée lui donnait la nausée. Elle ouvrit alors le tiroir de sa table de nuit dans laquelle se trouvait une petite boite en velours noir, elle en sortit une petite bague en or, celle que l'homme qu'elle aimait lui avait offert peu de temps avant de se faire arracher le cœur. Elle observa un moment la bague avant de laisser échapper un sanglot inaudible et de porter la bague à ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas épouser le roi, le seul qu'elle voulait épouser était mort. Elle se fit alors la promesse de ne jamais plus aimer personne, d'étouffer un maximum ses sentiments. Elle se ressaisit au moment où un autre coup fut frappé à sa porte, rapidement elle replaça la bague dans la petite boite en velours noir et la rangea dans le tiroir avant de laisser entrer l'inconnu._

_« - Madame ! Vous êtes réveillée ? Lui demanda sa servante d'une humeur enthousiaste, nous allons vous préparer pour le mariage, vous verrez vous n'oublierez jamais cette journée, après tout, ce seras la plus belle de votre vie ! » _

Fin du flashback

Arrivée devant la boutique du seul être aussi puissant qu'elle, même plus puissant, mais ça elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle inspira un grand coup puis ouvrit brutalement la porte faisant retentir la petite clochette annonçant la présence de visiteurs. Impatiente, elle appela celui qu'elle voulait voir et n'attendit pas longtemps avant de le voir sortir de l'arrière-boutique et se présenter devant elle.

Que puis-je faire pour vous, Majesté ? Dit-il sans attendre.

J'ai besoin de votre aide pour... Retrouver quelqu'un.

Et qui donc aimeriez-vous retrouver ?

Ça, ça ne vous regarde pas.

Bien. Avez-vous un objet lui appartenant ?

Non.

Cette personne est-elle dans notre monde ?

Non.

Je vois, se moqua-t-il, c'est un petit peu compliqué n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, je suppose que vous pourriez utiliser ça. C'est un sort qui te permettra de retrouver cette personne.

Quel est le prix ? Le coupa-t-elle.

Pardon ?

Quand on utilise la magie il y a toujours un prix, lequel est-il cette fois-ci ?

Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt, ma chère.

Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que je n'aurai pas ma réponse.

Très bien, restez là si cela vous plais.

C'est à ce moment bien choisi que Belle, la petite amie et future femme de Rumple fit son apparition dans la pièce afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Pourtant je crois que ça ne te plaira pas que je la tue ? Répliqua alors Regina en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

C'est alors que d'un geste de la main, elle plaqua Belle contre le mur de la boutique et commença à resserrer sa main, geste qui eut pour effet d'étrangler la jeune femme.

Laisse là, c'est bon je vais te dire. Railla Rumple.

Bien, alors ? Bon je vous écoute.

Le prix est...

Quelques minutes après, on vit une Regina émue qui sortait de la boutique de son ennemi. Le prix à payer en lui-même n'était pas très important, mais comment allait-elle le retrouver dans ces conditions ? Sans vraiment réfléchir elle se dirigea vers le Granny's où elle devait retrouver son alliée, Tinkerbell. Une fois dans le restaurant, elle s'assit directement en face de la fée, la regardant dans les yeux.

Je suis allée le voir.

Alors ? demanda aussitôt la blonde.

Il m'a donné un sort qui nous aidera...

Eh bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?!

Il faut d'abord que je protège Henry...

Attends, le prix à payer, il y a toujours un prix à payer, quel est le prix ?

…

Regina ?!

Quand on aura jeté le sort, qu'on passera la porte pour se rendre dans le monde où il est... On oubliera ce qu'on est venu chercher.

Mais... Si on ne sait plus ce qu'on cherche...

On ne pourra pas le trouver, à moins que ce soit lui qui nous trouve, et comme il n'est pas au courant...

Il ne nous trouvera pas... Ce n'est pas possible...

Est-ce qu'il existe un autre moyen de trouver une personne dans un autre monde ?

Je n'en connais pas d'autre...


	3. Chapter 3 le début du reste de ta vie

**Bonjour a tous! :)**

**Tout d'abord merci a tout ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire chaque semaine ou de lire mes os! ça compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi :)**

**Et encore une fois, merci a Xavaria, ma bêta lectrice parfaite :)**

**Je tiens tout de même a répondre a la review sur mon os "i miss you", je suis ravis qu'il vous plaise mais pour l'instant je n'ai aucune suite de prévu, peut-être quand j'aurais terminer cette histoire :)**

**Assez blablater voilà mon chapitre 3!**

Flashback

_La cérémonie était sans doute l'une des plus somptueuses qu'il n'est jamais été donnée dans le royaume, tous les habitants exultaient de bonheur. La jeune Snow White paradait dans une longue robe blanche en raccord avec celle que porterai celle qu'elle considérait déjà comme sa nouvelle mère. Le seul visage sur lequel on pouvait lire la tristesse c'était la jeune épouse du roi, Regina. Un sourire de façade et les traits tirés, elle s'appliquait à saluer son peuple comme sa mère le lui avait appris, avec la grâce et la dignité d'une reine._

_Heureusement pour elle, la parade touchait à sa fin. Ne lui restait plus que le bal du soir et elle serait enfin libre de courir se réfugier dans ses appartements. Une fois la parade terminée, elle fut rapidement amenée dans sa chambre, le temps de se changer, puis on la raccompagna dans la grande salle où le bal allait se dérouler. Quand elle entra, elle fut surprise d'y trouver déjà quasiment tous les invités et le Roi lui aussi changé. Elle salua rapidement la foule et s'installa sur une chaise dont elle ne comptait pas bouger pour le restant de la soirée. La musique commença, quelques personnes rejoignirent la piste pour quelques pas de danse, elle en profita pour s'éclipser._

_Regina s'installa près de son pommier, elle l'avait tout de suite remarqué en arrivant au château, c'était le seul endroit qui lui apportait un peu de paix et de réconfort. Elle prit une longue inspiration pour lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient de coulées, elle était mariée. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'à cette époque, les jeunes femmes épousaient rarement l'homme qu'elles aimaient, mais elle avait osé espérer y parvenir, elle n'aurait jamais dû. S'enfuir était une option tentante, mais pour aller où ? Faire quoi ? Avec qui ? De plus, elle aurait sans aucun doute tout le royaume à sa recherche... Non, définitivement, elle savait qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas. Et pourtant... Elle n'avait plus rien à craindre de sa mère, qu'elle avait réussis à envoyer dans un autre monde la veille, mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son père aux griffes du Roi et de son armée... Lui aussi la rechercherai... Il y avait aussi ce Rumpelstiltskin, elle avait acceptée qu'il lui apprenne la magie et il était évident qu'il serait impossible de lui échapper. _

_Trop de choses étaient en jeux, elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'en aller. Elle s'autorisa alors à repenser aux événements de la semaine passée, de l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu._

_Un matin, elle avait été réveillée par de terribles nausées, toute la journée, elle s'était sentie malade et quand elle l'avait signalé à sa mère, elle lui avait simplement donné une herbe médicinale, pensant que c'était dû à l'appréhension du mariage. Mais quand le lendemain, le même schéma se reproduisit, Cora fit irruption dans la chambre de sa fille et les choses avait viré au drame._

_Ma chère, pourrions-nous parler un instant ?_

_Oui mère._

_Combien de temps depuis le début de ces… Nausées ?_

_Je dirais quelques jours… Mais, depuis hier, elles sont plus bien plus violentes._

_Bien... Et si je ne me trompe pas, cela arrive principalement le matin ?_

_Oui et j'en suis barbouillée toute la journée et..._

_Les yeux de Cora s'était alors ouvert de surprise, était-ce possible ? Regina devait avoir elle-même compris étant donné qu'elle affichait à présent le même air surpris et terrifié que sa mère._

_Mère, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que... Est-ce possible possible ?_

_Toi et Daniel. T'es-tu offerte à lui ?_

_Spontanément, un sourire apparut sur le visage de Regina au souvenir de cette nuit magique qu'elle avait passé avec l'amour de sa vie. La nuit où il avait pris, ou plutôt, où elle lui avait offert ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux : sa virginité. _

_Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois. Répondit-elle alors à Cora._

_Elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour échapper à la main de sa mère qui vint s'écraser douloureusement sur sa joue._

_Comment as-tu osé ? Ne t'ai-je pas mieux éduquée ?_

_Mère je... _

_Ne t'avais-je pas enseigné qu'une femme ne perdait sa virginité que la nuit de son mariage ? N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour toi même ? Te donner comme ça au premier homme que tu croises ? Je vais prendre soin de ce problème, mais saches que je suis profondément déçue. Tu me déçois Regina. Encore. _

_Et c'est ainsi que le lendemain sa mère réapparut dans sa chambre suivit de son père et d'un homme médecin se disant spécialiste dans les grossesses non désiré. Regina avait tenté de se défendre mais c'était sans espoir et un rien de temps elle avait été attachée allongée sur son lit, pleurant, hurlant, suppliant qu'on lui laisse la seule chose que Daniel et elle avait eu le temps de créer. _

_Elle avait suppliée son père de l'aider, mais ce dernier étant trop lâche pour affronter Cora avait simplement tourné la tête et fermer les yeux pendant que l'inconnu œuvrait entre ses cuisses. Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, la douleur était tellement grande que Regina s'évanouit. Quand elle se réveilla, elle passa le reste de la journée dans son lit, pleurant à chaude larmes, sa mère avait tué son enfant._

_Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les pas qui se rapprochaient et ne vit pas l'homme qui avançait vers elle avant qu'il n'arrive à sa hauteur, aussi quand il lui adressa la parole, elle sursauta et revint à la réalité_

_Ma Reine, ou devrais-je dire votre Majesté, dit-il en s'inclinant faussement, ne devriez-vous pas être à l'intérieur avec vos invités pour célébrer votre mariage ?_

_Qui êtes-vous ?_

_Ah, cela ne réponds pas à ma question j'en ai peur._

_Répondez à la mienne et je réponds à la vôtre. Lui dit-elle en lui offrant un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire malicieux, presque sincère._

_Quand je le ferais je serais forcé de m'en aller avant que vous n'appeliez la garde, permettez-moi de profiter un peu plus de votre présence je vous prie, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire._

_La garde ? Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil._

_J'en ai bien peur, alors si vous voulez-bien, répondez à ma question puis je répondrais a la vôtre avant de m'en aller._

_Ai-je le choix si je veux me débarrasser de vous ?_

_Je ne crois pas, sourit-il._

_Bien... Disons que, les souvenirs et la nostalgie nous empêche parfois de profiter de bons moment, expliqua-t-elle mélancoliquement, à votre tour ?_

_Vous ne m'en direz pas plus ?_

_Non, vous en savez déjà bien trop ! _

_Eh bien, je me présente, Robin de Locksley, à votre service. Dit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur sa main._

_Ro... Le voleur ! Oh mon dieu, gardes ! Gardes ! S'exclama-t-elle, son visage perdant le sourire qu'il affichait quelques minutes plus tôt._

_Mais les gardes n'eurent pas le temps d'arriver que le voleur était déjà partit et avait quitté le château accompagné de toute sa bande de joyeux compagnons non sans se retourner espérant apercevoir une dernière fois la reine..._

Fin du flashback

Regina, écoute, je suis sûre qu'on trouvera un moyen de se rendre dans un autre monde sans perdre la mémoire, je veux dire, on sait tous que c'est possible, il faut juste trouver comment, expliqua Tinkerbell pour ne pas décourager son amie.

Le problème Tink, est comment savoir dans quel monde aller et sans perdre la mémoire, tout ce qu'on sait sur lui c'est qu'il a un tatouage de lion, ça ne nous dit pas comment le retrouver ! Répondit la brune. Et puis, je te rappel qu'avec Raiponce je ne peux pas laisser Henry sans protection ici !

On le retrouvera cela nous prendra juste un peu plus de temps que prévu mais on le retrouvera et pour Henry, il y a toujours Emma, non ? Demanda calmement la petite fée.

Tu veux dire la femme qui l'a mis au monde avant de l'abandonner ? Non merci. Railla Regina dont le regard se durcit.

Elle est sa mère Regina, que tu le veuilles ou non, elle saura s'occuper correctement de lui pendant ton absence, lui assura la blonde.

Et s'il ne veut plus revenir ? Si, en me voyant heureuse il décide que je n'ai plus besoin de lui et ne vienne plus me voir ? Dit Regina les larmes aux yeux, la panique ce lisait dans son regard.

C'est insensé, il est attaché à toi ! La coupa immédiatement son amie.

Tu as peut-être raison... Alors j'irai parler a Emma pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui, se résigna la brune.

Tinkerbell lui lança alors un sourire et les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent chacune le restaurant dans des directions différentes. Alors que Tink se rendait au manoir du Chapelier fou pour tenter de le retrouver et de savoir s'il pouvait les aider à se rendre dans d'autres mondes, Regina, elle, prit la route de l'appartement des Charmings pour parler à Emma.

Après peu de temps de route, elle se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée de ses pires ennemis. Elle inspira un grand coup et toqua. Pour la première fois, elle allait demander de l'aide à celle qui avait brisé sa malédiction et cela ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre bien longtemps que déjà Emma lui ouvrit la porte, surprise de la voir ici.

Regina, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il faut que je te parle, dit Regina avec un regard indiquant à son interlocutrice que la discussion allait être des plus sérieuses.

Oh... Euh, eh bien entre. Répondit la blonde en joignant le geste à la parole en s'effaçant derrière la porte pour la laisser entrer.

J'ai besoin de toi pour protéger Henry. Commença l'ancienne reine à peine la porte s'était fermée derrière elle.

Tu as besoin de moi pour... Pour protéger Henry ? Okay, je ne m'attendais pas à entendre ça un jour ! Tu m'expliques ? Demanda Emma

Pour faire court, une personne, une... Vieille amie, a menacée de s'en prendre à lui et j'ai un voyage à faire, je ne pourrai donc pas être là en permanence.

Qui est cette vieille amie ? Demanda la sauveuse soudainement intéressée par les propos de la brune.

Raiponce. Avoua cette dernière.

Raiponce ? Vraiment ? Celle qui attaque avec une poêle ? Se moqua Emma, tu penses vraiment qu'elle peut faire du mal à notre fils ?

Crois-moi Emma, si elle n'avait que cette poêle pour lui faire du mal je ne serais pas devant toi en ce moment à te demander de l'aide !

Mais... Comment sais-tu qu'elle est dans ce monde ? Personne ne l'as vu encore il me semble.

J'étais près de mon caveau avec Tinkerbell pour... Quelque chose, quand le portail magique s'est ouvert devant nous, on a tenté de discuter mais elle a menacée « mes faiblesses » et la seule que j'ai est Henry, je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'elle le trouve...

Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à ton caveau ? Demanda Emma après quelques secondes de silence.

C'est vraiment tout ce qui t'intéresse ? J'essayai de retrouver quelqu'un.

Qui ?

Ça ce n'est pas important, il faut juste protéger Henry, j'ai de quoi le faire dans mon caveau, ici la magie n'est pas assez puissante.

Je te laisse l'y emmener mais comment je peux être sûre que vous ne prépariez pas un mauvais coup toutes les deux ? Demanda Emma lui coupant la parole et levant un sourcil.

Emma, tu es assez intelligente, du moins je l'espère, pour savoir que si je préparai un mauvais coup je ne serais pas venu te trouver, a moins d'avoir pris un bon coup sur la tête ! S'agaça Regina, et puis j'étais avec une fée, depuis quand les fées préparent-elles des mauvais coups ?

Ou peut-être que l'arrivée de votre vieille amie a changée vos plans. Dit Emma sur un ton de reproche.

C'est si dur à croire que j'ai changé ? Répliqua Regina, en levant un sourcil à son tour.

Qui veux-tu aller retrouver ? Ce doit être important pour que tu quittes Henry dans cette situation…

Quelqu'un. Dit fermement Regina sur un ton qui ne laissait pas l'option de discuter à Emma. Bon, je passerai prendre Henry après l'école, je ne serais pas longue dit-elle en commençant à s'avança vers la porte, je le déposerai ici vers dix-huit heures.

Okay, eh bien à plus tard ! Répondit Emma perplexe en refermant la porte derrière Regina qui était déjà trouver ce qu'elle donnerait à Henry pour le protéger, refusant d'être complètement inutile.

Malgré sa fierté elle devait admettre qu'elle avait peur que cette idiote de Raiponce ne finisse par retrouver Henry et lui fasse du mal pour se venger de ce que l'EvilQueen lui avait fait il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Regina était aussi déterminée à retrouver l'homme au tatouage de lion, malgré le fait que cela la terrifiait, il lui donnerait la force nécessaire pour changer et aussi et surtout, stopper la menace Raiponce. Elle le savait.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, elle se souvint d'un vieux médaillon qu'elle avait dans son caveau qui irait parfaitement à la formule magique qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un simple sort qui le protégerai de la magie tant qu'il porterait le pendentif mais elle savait qu'Emma ne le lâcherait pas des yeux. Ainsi, son petit prince serait en sécurité et elle pourrait partir tranquille à la recherche de l'homme mystère.

Satisfaite, elle attrapa ses clefs et son manteau pour se rendre à l'école et chercher son petit garçon avant de se rendre à son caveau et lui donner son bouclier. Une fois arrivée, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir les autres parents la regarder de travers, elle n'était plus venue chercher son fils à la sortie de l'école depuis presque deux ans afin d'éviter d'être accusée d'enlèvement. Quand la cloche retentit, les élèves sortirent presque tous en courant sauf son garçon qui marchait aux côtés de son institutrice. Au moment où il la vit, il eut un instant de surprise puis s'approcha d'elle avec méfiance, incertain de la conduite à adopter.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il gentiment après l'avoir saluée, ce n'est pas Emma qui devait venir me chercher ?

En théorie oui, mais il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler alors elle a acceptée que je vienne te chercher aujourd'hui. Il faut juste que l'on passe à mon caveau récupérer un objet et je te ramène, répondit-elle en souriant.

Attends, tu veux dire que vous vous êtes mises d'accord sans vous entre-tuer ? C'est un miracle ! S'exclama le petit garçon. Et de quoi as-tu besoin à ton caveau ?

Je vais t'expliquer. Répondit simplement Regina. Monte en voiture je te raconterai sur la route, dit-elle en ouvrant la portière avant.

D'accord, dit le gamin en entrant.

Touchée que le garçon lui fasse confiance au point de ne pas poser plus de question, elle lui sourit et contourna la voiture pour s'installer du côté conducteur. Elle démarra juste après n'osant pas aborder le sujet. Comment annoncer à son enfant qu'un potentiel danger plane sur lui et que l'on s'en va ? Elle était tellement concentrée sur sa discussion avec son fils qu'elle ne remarqua pas en démarrant que Raiponce avait observée toute la scène, cacher par des buissons et souriait diaboliquement en voyant la voiture démarrer. Finalement, la reine avait bien une faiblesse et elle venait juste de la découvrir. Finalement, Regina n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car, curieux, Henry prit la parole :

Alors, tu m'explique ce qu'il se passe ?

Eh bien voilà... Hier soir, j'étais à mon caveau avec Tinkerbell et... Une vieille amie est arrivée d'un autre monde, j'ai essayé de discuter mais elle à menacer de s'en prendre à ce que j'aime le plus au monde. Expliqua lentement Regina pour ne pas faire peur au garçon.

Et donc là, si tu m'emmène à ton caveau c'est pour me protéger de cette vieille amie ? Demanda-t-il.

Oui. C'est cela. Enfin, plus précisément chercher de quoi le faire. Répondit-elle en arrêtant la voiture devant l'entrée du cimetière. Tu viens avec moi ?

Merci... Dit-il hésitant. Oui je viens, ajouta-t-il en se levant et en sortant de la voiture avant de la suivre.

Ils entrèrent dans le caveau de l'ancienne mairesse et silencieusement se rendirent au sous-sol ou rapidement, à l'aide de sa magie, elle ensorcela le pendentif qu'elle trouva facilement. Une fois cela fait, elle se pencha vers son petit prince et lui tendit le bijou et dit alors à voix basse :

Ne l'enlève jamais, il te protégera de toute magie tant que tu le porte, tu ne risques rien.

Je sais que je ne risque rien, tu seras là... Répondit l'enfant sur le même ton.

Les yeux de Regina s'embuèrent de larmes à ce moment, non elle ne serait pas là, elle ne pourrait pas le protéger plus que cela et ça la rendait malade, mais devait-elle lui dire ? Henry avait toujours attendu d'elle qu'elle soit honnête et qu'elle soit une meilleure mère pour lui, qu'elle soit l'héroïne qu'il espérait et aujourd'hui elle avait l'occasion d'agir en tant que tel, alors elle ne lui mentirait pas.

Henry... Je ne serais pas là, j'ai... Un voyage à faire.

Un voyage ? Où ? Demanda-t-il, déjà anxieux de sa réponse.

Dans d'autres mondes, dans mon monde. Expliqua-t-elle.

Dans la Forêt Enchantée ?

Oui.

Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Je dois... Trouver quelqu'un et...

Qui ? La coupa-t-il.

Quelqu'un... Dont j'ai besoin, expliqua-t-elle, je te demande simplement de me faire confiance Henry, ce n'est rien de mauvais au contraire, je t'expliquerai en détail à mon retour c'est... C'est juste que je ne suis pas vraiment prête à en parler pour l'instant, mais je le ferai crois-moi...

Je te crois, dit-il en l'enlaçant, tu reviens quand ?

Quand je l'aurais trouvé, lui dit-elle en souriant, viens je vais te ramener chez tes grands-parents maintenant.

Elle enlaça une dernière fois le petit garçon puis ils se mirent en route. Une fois arrivés, après un bref au revoir, il sortit de la voiture et se rendit dans l'appartement. Après l'avoir observé s'en aller, Regina retourna dans son manoir attendre des nouvelles de la seule amie qu'elle avait dans cette ville, Tinkerbell.

Cette dernière justement se trouvait chez Jefferson. Elle avait réussi avec du mal à le convaincre de les aider à voyager entre les mondes pour retrouver un homme qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Regina avait usé de l'argument « Grâce », lui expliquant que c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour être une meilleure mère et qu'elle soit enfin heureuse et que c'était ce qu'Henry voulait. Jefferson n'était pas homme à faire du mal aux enfants, surtout qu'il avait lui-même une fille qui de plus était assez proche de Henry, cela lui ferait donc mal au cœur de voir son ami triste parce-que sa mère ne pouvait pas changer. Rapidement, suite à ces arguments qui mettaient en cause sa fille, il céda et accepta de les aider avec son chapeau qu'il avait réussi après plusieurs jours de travail à reconstituer.

Ils étaient maintenant dans la cave de ce dernier pour tenter de faire fonctionner l'engin mais la magie était différente à Storybrooke et le chapeau ne fonctionnait pas.

Ça ne marche pas ! S'agaça Jefferson. Utiliser la magie, c'est le seul moyen pour que cela fonctionne !

Je n'ai plus de magie... Murmura Tink.

La magie se bloque mais ne se perd pas, tu l'as en toi, tu dois au moins essayer... Ajouta Regina dans l'espoir de convaincre son amie.

Déterminée Tink l'écouta et essaya.


	4. Chapter 4 the broken mess i was

**Bonjour a tous! Alors déjà, merci a tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire chaque semaine, ça me touche :) merci aussi pour les réactions positive que j'ai eu sur "This time just for us", c'est vraiment un plaisir de voir que ça vous a plu, je tenterais d'écrire plus souvent en anglais :) **

**Sans plus attendre, chapitre 4 :)**

Installée dans son canapé, Regina se mit à réfléchir à la menace que représentait Raiponce. Bien sûr c'était une princesse, bien élevée, gentille et aimante tout comme l'étais Snow, mais leur principale différence était capitale, la jeune femme avait beaucoup plus de caractère que la princesse naïve et adorable qu'étais Snow.

Raiponce était beaucoup plus encline au combat, à la vengeance, à la magie que les autres princesses ce qui rendait sa menace sérieuse et pas simplement faite pour faire peur. La reine déchue savait bien que son ennemie n'hésiterait pas à mettre au point une vengeance à la hauteur de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus. Dans des conditions pareilles, elle se mit à remettre son départ pour les différents mondes en cause, elle ne pouvait clairement pas partir rechercher l'amour quand son fils était en danger. D'autant plus que si Tinkerbell ne réussissait pas sa mission elle n'aurait aucun moyen de traverser les mondes sans perdre le souvenir de ce qu'elle cherchait.

Déjà, qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'il n'y avait que ce souvenir qu'elle perdrait ? Et si elle oubliait toute sa vie ? Et si, pendant qu'elle partirait en voyage, il arrivait quelque chose a Henry ? Pourrait-elle se le pardonner un jour ? Bien sûr, tomber amoureuse lui donnerait la force et le sentiment de sécurité dont elle avait besoin mais à quel prix ? Finalement il était peut-être plus sage de remettre à plus tard ce petit voyage, le temps d'éliminer la menace Raiponce...

Flashback

_Le vent soufflait sur son visage et faisait s'envoler ses cheveux, la seule chose de solide qu'elle pouvait encore sentir était la scelle sur laquelle elle était à moitié assise, les étriers dans lesquels elle avait les pieds, les reines qu'elle avait dans la main. Les seules choses qu'elle entendait étaient les bruits de pas de galop de son cheval, Rossinante. Le piaillement des oiseaux, la source d'eau dont elle se rapprochait. Par-dessus tout un sentiment de liberté l'envahit, l'air frais, le peu de limites, l'impression de s'envoler, l'odeur de la nature qui lui indiquait qu'elle n'était pas au château... C'était les moments qu'elle préférait. _

_En tant que reine, Regina avait un emploi du temps très chargé mais elle avait insistée pour continuer à prendre des leçons et du temps pour l'équitation, parce-que cela lui rappelait son Daniel, parce qu'elle aimait se sentir aussi libre, loin du château pendant quelques petites heures par semaine. Elle n'allait jamais bien loin, seulement jusqu'au lac situé juste après les bois autour du château. Personne ne la suivait jamais jusqu'ici. Tout le monde était bien trop occupé pour ça, ce qui ne changeait pas grand-chose à ses habitudes. Rares étaient les personnes qui lui accordait une réel importance quand elle n'occupait pas ses fonctions de reine. _

_Une fois à destination, elle descendit de son cheval et s'approcha du lac, respirant à plein poumon l'air frais et calme de l'endroit. Après avoir attaché son cheval a une barrière de bois qui marquais sans doute autre fois les délimitations d'une ferme._

_Elle sortit les quelques provisions qu'elle avait fait avant de partir et s'installa au bord de l'eau pour savourer son moment de liberté quand un bruit se fit entendre juste derrière elle. Sur ses gardes elle se retourna pour voir le voleur Robin de Locksley. Ou plutôt, « Des Bois » puisque c'était ainsi que tout le monde l'appelait. Le voyant arriver vers elle, ses premières intentions étaient de l'éviter, comme elle aurait dû le faire le soir de son mariage, alors elle prit ses quelques affaires et s'approcha de son cheval quand sa voix l'arrêta._

_Je vous en prie, ne partez pas, je ne reste pas de toute façon._

_Elle se retourna, le dévisagea un instant puis lui fit un sourire timide, rapidement, elle replaça ses affaires et se réinstalla._

_Si je me permets de discuter un petit peu avec vous, me ferez-vous arrêter ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle._

_Si je ne me trompe pas vous êtes déjà rechercher je ne peux en faire d'avantage. Lui répondit-elle les yeux fixés sur l'horizon_

_Oui, c'est bien vrai. Avoua-t-il dans un sourire. Venez-vous souvent ici ?_

_Chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion. Répondit-elle le plus sèchement possible._

_Vous savez, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abuser de vous, de vous faire du mal ou encore de prévenir tout le personnel du château de l'endroit où vous allez quand vous avez un peu de temps libre, vous pouvez être un peu plus aimable. Dit-il en laissant échapper un petit rire moqueur._

_Et pourquoi devrais-je l'être ? Demanda-t-elle, cette fois-ci le sourire aux lèvres, amusée par l'audace du voleur._

_Parce-que vous ne repartirez pas maintenant et que je ne compte pas partir avant vous._

_Je vous trouve bien confiant. Comment savez-vous que je ne fuirai pas dans un instant ?_

_Je suis peut-être un peu exaspérant mais vous préférez rester ici même si cela signifie me supporter plutôt que de retourner au château. De cela, j'en suis sûr._

_Eh bien, vous ne manquez pas de culot…_

_Pure logique. Vous ne seriez pas partit sinon._

_C'est vrai... Lâcha-t-elle finalement, visiblement agacée d'admettre qu'il avait raison. _

_Bien, et si vous me disiez ce qui vous déplaît tellement au château ?_

_Je suppose que même si je ne réponds pas vous ne lâcherez pas le morceau ?_

_Vous supposez très bien ! Répondit-il affichant un sourire fier sur son visage._

_Tout. Avoua-t-elle après avoir soupirer longuement._

_Mais encore ?_

_Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent environ une heure à discuter de la vie au château, de la façon dont Regina se sentait seule, dont personne ne se préoccupait d'elle, dont elle aurait aimée avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Tout du long, une certaine complicité c'était légèrement installée et vint le moment de rentrer dans l'enceinte des grilles de la prison dorée comme l'appelait Regina._

_Vous reviendrez... ? Je veux dire, ici ? Demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se relever._

_A chaque heure d'équitation c'est ici que je viens... Depuis un mois environ._

_Alors dites-moi quand vous aurez un moment de libre, je serais là. Faites le moi savoir et je vous attendrai._

_Non je... Commença-t-elle._

_Regina vous vous sentez seule, vous avez besoin d'un ami, je suis peut-être un voleur, mais je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, je serais là quand vous en aurez envie, le temps de votre heure d'équitation, pour discuter, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi..._

_Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Regina avait l'impression que quelqu'un remarquait enfin qu'elle existait, et même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, elle en était ravie. _

_C'est pourquoi elle accepta de lui donner le temps qu'elle avait, le besoin d'un ami primant sur le reste. Peut-être en avait-elle trouvé un ? _

Fin du flashback

Regina fut dérangée dans ses pensées par son téléphone qui sonnait, rapidement elle traversa son salon et décrocha pour entendre une Tinkerbell presque hystérique.

Regina, c'est bon j'ai réussi ! Prépare tes affaires !

Oh ! Doucement ! Répètes-moi ça en articulant et sans crier s'il te plait. Je ne comprends rien quand tu cries comme ça !

Le chapeau fonctionne, on va pouvoir l'utiliser pour traverser les mondes !

Attends... Vraiment ?!

Oui !

La chose suivante qu'entendis Tinkerbell fut la tonalité qui lui indiquait que Regina avait raccrochée, elle s'était précipitée dans la forêt, c'était idiot mais elle avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Choisir de rechercher cet homme c'était une chose, mais de savoir qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus du moment où elle le rencontrerait la paniquait complètement, serait-elle capable de se laisser aller au bonheur le moment venu ? Elle se haïssait d'avoir abandonné la première fois, mais cette peur qu'elle avait ressentie il y a toutes ces années maintenant, quand elle avait failli le rencontrer, l'envahissait à nouveau.

Après environ une bonne heure de marche, elle rentra chez elle et sourit en voyant que son amie avait tentée de l'appeler environ une centaine de fois, tapa un rapide message pour la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était partie faire un tour et monta prendre une douche.

Flashback

_Depuis ce premier après-midi près du lac, Robin et Regina commençaient à se voir de plus en plus souvent, cela faisait maintenant un mois que deux fois par semaine Regina s'éclipsait du château pour ses leçons d'équitation et qu'elle en profitait pour rejoindre son meilleur ami et passer un peu de temps avec lui. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. _

_La veille, Léopold avait bu, lorsque cela arrivait, bien que cela restait généralement assez rare, il montait simplement se coucher. Mais ce soir-là, ce n'était pas simplement lors d'un déjeuner qu'il avait trop bu, c'était lors d'un bal, et dans ce genre de festivité, tout était bon pour distraire le roi et sa cour. Aussi, ce soir-là, un petit groupe de filles de joies avaient été appelé pour distraire les différents nobles. Quand à la fin de la soirée, tous les invités eurent quittés le palais, Léopold demanda à une servante de faire venir sa femme dans ses appartements. Quand la jeune femme l'escorta, Regina sentit son ventre se nouer au point d'en avoir du mal à marcher. Elle n'était pas bête, elle savait très bien ce qu'il voulait. _

_Quand elle entra dans la chambre, le roi était étendu sur lit et il demanda à ne pas être déranger pour le reste de la soirée, rapidement la servante sortit de la chambre laissant Regina seule avec lui. En un rien de temps elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, hurlant, tentant de se débattre mais rien n'y faisait, il était trop saoul pour être sensible à ses suppliques. Alors elle arrêta de se débattre. Elle déconnecta ses émotions, laissant juste ses larmes coulées silencieusement. Lorsque se fut terminé, elle se rhabilla rapidement et quitta la chambre au plus vite, courant jusqu'à ses appartements. Elle s'effondra en larmes aussitôt sa porte refermée et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Cette nuit-là, elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil._

_Le lendemain, elle tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était durant toute la matinée. A quatorze heures, l'heure de sa leçon d'équitation, elle sortit du château plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, ordonnant à son cheval d'aller plus vite. Quand elle arriva au lac, Robin était déjà là, allongée contre un arbre près du lac, à l'attendre. Elle sauta presque de son cheval et se rua dans ses bras, fondant instantanément en larmes._

_Regina ? Regina que se passe-t-il ? Parle-moi qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_Il... Il avait bu... Ces filles... Il... J'ai rien pu faire... J'ai rien pu faire... Sanglota-t-elle._

_Regina, calme toi, respire, je suis là d'accord ? C'est fini, je suis là... Lui murmura-t-il en lui frottant le dos pour la calmer._

_Pendant quelques minutes, elle se calma et reprit une respiration normale, puis, pour se donner du courage, elle se blottit un peu plus contre Robin. Elle inspira un grand coup et commença son récit._

_Hier soir... Il y avait un bal au palais... C'est... C'est le genre de soirée spécialement faite pour distraire la cour... Il avait... Des filles de joies et Léopold... Léopold a tellement bu... Quand ils sont partis... Il... M'a fait venir dans sa chambre... Il... Il m'a plaqué contre le mur je... Pouvais rien faire, je hurlais, je..._

_Elle fut interrompue par ses sanglots qui l'empêchaient de continuer son histoire. Robin sentait son poing le démanger, il n'avait qu'une idée, régler son compte au roi. Comment avait-il pu faire du mal à une jeune femme aussi gentille, serviable et belle… ? _

_Oh Regina, je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé que tu ais dû vivre ça... Mais c'est terminé maintenant je suis là, je ne te lâche plus c'est promis, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais._

Fin du flashback

Emma se dirigea rapidement vers la porte quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper. Elle ouvrit et laissa entrer Neal. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé de l'appartement des Charmings et Emma prit la parole :

Okay, alors voilà le truc. Regina m'a parlée d'une « vieille amie » qui est arrivée à Storybrooke et qui, comme tous les amis de Regina, a promis de s'en prendre à ses faiblesses, donc Henry. Le truc c'est que Regina a un voyage à faire, elle doit trouver quelqu'un et avant que tu ne me le demande, je ne sais pas qui. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle sera absente pendant quelques jours et elle a donné un pendentif à Henry pour le protéger de la magie.

Donc en gros, on doit s'occuper de lui pendant qu'elle se prend des vacances ?

Mais non ! Elle doit retrouver quelqu'un dont elle a besoin, j'en sais pas plus pour l'instant mais ça à l'air vraiment important, on va juste garder Henry pendant quelques jours.

Ouais… Ouais. Je vois. Je suis partant, par contre, tu sais où elle cherche cette personne ? Au cas où on doit la contacter…

Dans tous les mondes, je crois… Mais j'en sais pas plus...

Eh bien, si c'est pour la Forêt Enchantée, je connais sûrement quelqu'un qui pourra l'aider.

Qui ?

Robin Des Bois.


	5. Chapter 5 Find me

**Bonjour vous, voici le chapitre 5 :) comme d'habitude, merci a Xavaria pour sa correction! et merci a vous de prendre le temps de me lire chaque semaines :)**

Assise à sa chaise de bureau, Regina était en train de lire l'un des rapports des dernières réunions du conseil municipal. Bien qu'elle s'efforçait de se concentrer, son esprit était occupé par tout ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment et plus particulièrement par cet homme qu'elle allait retrouver. Elle avait passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à y réfléchir et elle avait pris une décision dont elle informerait bientôt Tink, elle n'allait pas continuer cette recherche. Les risques étaient trop élevés, perdre sa mémoire, passer trop de temps éloignée d'Henry alors qu'il est en danger, ne pas réussir à le protéger, ne pas réussir à retrouver cet homme... Non, définitivement, elle ne pouvait pas continuer. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la sonnerie du téléphone de son bureau.

Allo ? Dit-elle en décrochant le combiné.

Regina ? Bonjour c'est Neal.

Monsieur Cassidy, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Je viens de sortir de chez Emma. Elle m'a expliquée que vous deviez vous absenter quelques temps pour retrouver une personne dans un autre monde c'est bien ça ?

Oui, mais pourquoi vous en a-t-elle parlé ?

Juste pour que je comprenne pourquoi vous quitter la ville alors que Henry est en danger.

Je vois. Eh bien oui, tout ceci est vrai maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser je...

Attendez, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai appelé.

Je vous écoute. Regina semblait déjà agacée par cette intrusion et cet intérêt que le père de son fils portait tout à coup à sa vie privée.

Je connais quelqu'un qui va pouvoir vous guider si vous aller dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Je connais bien mon propre royaume monsieur Cassidy, je vous remercie !

Il connait bien les gens du peuple, de plusieurs contrées et villages, il traine souvent dans les tavernes avec ses hommes donc si la personne que vous recherchez n'est pas une personne importante, vous pouvez vous adresser à lui. C'est un archer, son nom est Robin de Locksley vous le trouverez au château de mon père.

Attendez je...

Au revoir Regina, bonne journée !

Et la sonnerie indiquant que le correspondant avait raccroché résonna aux oreilles de Regina. Surprise, elle se promit de parler de cette conversation avec la jeune fée qui devait en ce moment même profiter de sa nouvelle vie dans le confort de Storybrooke, rapidement, elle replongea le nez dans son rapport et continua son travail.

Flashback

_Robin et Regina était allongés contre leur arbre, l'un contre l'autre, sans bouger et sans dire un seul mot. Voilà maintenant 1mois que le roi avait abusé de Regina et qu'il tentait de s'en faire pardonner en lui offrant cadeaux en tout genre. Plus de temps libre également, tout ce qui pouvait lui remonter le moral. Mais le mal était fait, et à chaque fois que la reine s'échappait du château elle s'éloignait un peu plus de lui et sa colère grandissait un peu plus. Comment osait-il lui offrir tous ces biens ? Comme s'il pouvait racheter ne serais-ce que la moitié de l'erreur qu'il avait commise ! _

_Un autre phénomène se produisait en parallèle, plus elle passait de temps avec le voleur, plus elle s'attachait à lui. Elle tentait de se convaincre que tout était normal, que c'était son meilleur ami et que jamais ses sentiments pour lui n'irait au-delà de l'amitié et pourtant elle se reprenait souvent à s'imaginer dans ses bras, ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains sur son corps, ses yeux dans les siens... Elle ne savait pas quand ses sentiments s'étaient réellement mit à changer, mais elle savait une chose qu'elle ne pouvait plus se nier à présent : elle était en train de tomber éperdument amoureuse de lui. Peut-être était-ce la façon dont il la rassurait ou la protégeait quand quelque chose n'allait pas ? Ou sa façon d'être si tendre et attentionné avec elle ? _

_Tu sais, je suis content d'être venu ce jour-là, au lac. Commença-t-il, brisant ainsi le confortable silence qui s'était installé un peu plus tôt._

_Le premier jour ? Lui répondit-elle en souriant._

_Oui, sinon on ne se serait peut-être jamais revu…_

_Qui aurait cru qu'une reine deviendrait amie avec un voleur ? Se moqua-t-elle._

_Qui aurait cru que le voleur s'attacherait autant à sa reine… ? _

_Ils se regardaient maintenant tout deux directement dans les yeux, sentant l'un comme l'autre à quel point le mot « amitié » sonnait faux pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. Regina savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire cela, s'attacher, baisser sa garde, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Avec Robin près d'elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait était se blottir dans ses bras et y rester pour l'éternité, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle devait venger Daniel, elle devait faire payer au roi ce qu'il lui avait fait et plus le temps passait, plus cette part d'ombre en elle grandissait. Bientôt, elle ne répondrait plus de rien, entièrement dévorée par la noirceur. Elle ne pouvait pas garder Robin auprès d'elle au moment où cela arriverait, elle ne pouvait pas le faire souffrir. Ils devaient tous les deux oublier ces derniers mois, leurs sentiments, ils devaient même oublier qu'ils se connaissaient. C'était la meilleure solution. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer la situation, elle fut coupée par les lèvres de l'archer qui vinrent s'écraser contre les siennes. C'était mal, mais c'était tellement bon, que Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher le lui rendre son baiser avec autant de passion. Finalement, elle n'allait rien lui dire, elle allait tout simplement s'accorder cette heure, à embrasser l'homme qu'elle aimait et le lendemain, elle lui donnerait la potion avant de disparaître et de la boire à son tour. C'était la seule et unique solution._

Fin du flashback

Regina fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable environ une heure plus tard. Encore à moitié endormie, elle décrocha la voix enrouée de sommeil.

Allo ?

Allo Regina ? Oh mon dieu, je te réveil, tu es malade ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Calme toi Tink, je vais bien j'ai juste... Je me suis endormie mais je vais bien !

Quoi ? Attends comment ça tu t'es endormie, toi, Regina Mills tu t'es endormie au bureau ? Eh bien, ça c'est une première !

Oh ça va, je n'ai quasiment pas dormis cette nuit !

Tu fais la fête sans moi maintenant ?

Mais non ! Je n'ai simplement pas réussis à dormir, avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment c'est un peu compliquer de trouver le sommeil !

Oui bon d'accord, je te crois. Bon, dis-moi, j'avais pensé faire le tour des mondes dans lesquels peut nous emmener le chapeau de Jefferson sans prendre le sort, je sais, ça nous prendra énormément de temps même si on le retrouve, mais c'est un début. Je ne fais pas confiance au Dark One.

Oui à propos de ça... C'est une bonne idée, c'est de toute façon la meilleure solution on fera donc comme ça, en plus j'ai eu un appel de Neal aujourd'hui qui m'as parlé de quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider.

Je t'écoute.

Il semblerait qu'il connaisse quelqu'un dans la Forêt Enchantée qui pourrait nous servir de guide, un archer, un certain... Robin Locksley il me semble.

C'est parfait ! On commencera donc par la Forêt Enchantée ! J'ai parlé à Jefferson et il peut nous recevoir d'ici une heure pour nous faire voyager !

Parfait, je serais là-bas, tu as besoin que je vienne te chercher ?

Non, je m'en sortirai seule. Merci quand même.

Je t'en prie. A plus tard.

A plus tard !

C'est environ une vingtaine de minutes plus tard que Regina quitta son bureau pour se rendre chez elle. Rapidement, elle se changea pour porter une tenue plus adéquate au climat de la Forêt Enchantée et se rendit chez le Chapelier Fou. Quand elle arriva, Tinkerbell était déjà en train de l'attendre devant la porte, gesticulant comme un asticot. En sortant de sa voiture, elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner que la blonde était déjà près d'elle.

Alors, comment tu te sens ? Tu es prête à le rencontrer? Tu n'as pas trop peur ? Tu vas pas me refaire le coup que tu m'as fait dans le passé, hein ? Parce-que si c'est ça je m'arrête là !

Calmes-toi et je t'en prie, articule ! Je ne comprends rien !

Comment tu te sens ? Reprit alors Tink en riant légèrement devant la nervosité évidente de Regina.

Un peu nerveuse, je dois bien l'admettre... Mais... Je ne sais pas, c'est assez compliquer a expliquer…

Alors, avant que tu me fasses une crise de panique je t'emmène à l'intérieur !

Je te suis ! Répondit-elle en la suivant.

Après de rapides salutations à Jefferson, le petit groupe se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau, ne souhaitant pas perdre de temps. Alors que les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers le chapeau qui était exposé au centre de la pièce, l'homme lui, s'essaya à sa chaise de bureau, les fixant d'un air réprobateur.

Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

Oui ? Répondirent en cœur les deux femmes.

Vous comptez ramenez quelqu'un c'est ça ? Si c'est ce que vous voulez, laquelle d'entre vous resteras là-bas ? Je veux dire, coincée dans le monde d'où il viendra ?

Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'agaça immédiatement Tink.

Oh mon Dieu, je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! S'exclama Regina

Bah voyons ! S'exaspéra Jefferson. Vous avez vraiment l'esprit distrait en ce moment votre majesté ! Osa-t-il dans une fausse politesse.

Tais-toi ! Lui répondit aussitôt l'intéressée.

De quoi parle-t-il Regina ? Demanda son amie en se tournant vers elle un sourcil arqué.

Eh bien... C'est à propos du fonctionnement du chapeau... Quand... Quand on voyage avec, seul le nombre de personne entrez dans un monde peuvent en ressortir, ni plus, ni moins...

Mais si on part toute les deux... Et que tu veux revenir avec lui...

Il faut qu'on trouve une autre solution. Je ne te ferais pas ça je...

Attends, peut-être que si on trouve quelqu'un qui veut retourner dans la Forêt Enchantée ou même, je ne sais pas, un corps, on pourrait quand même le faire, non ?

Tu veux réellement voler un cadavre ou trouver le moyen de kidnapper quelqu'un ?

Non, mais j'ai entendu parler de cet endroit à l'hôpital, la... Morgue, je crois ? Où les cadavres sont entreposés et...

Je ne vais pas voler un cadavre Tink !

Mais on en prendrai un non réclamé ! Que personne ne remarquerai, je ne sais pas je...

Attends, peut-être que j'ai une solution...

Quoi ?

C'est un vieux sort que Rumpelstiltskin m'a appris il y a très longtemps. Changer un objet en... Personne. Je veux dire, un espère de sosie d'une personne, ce n'est pas réellement vivant mais... Peut-être que ça peut marcher ?

Je veux bien essayer mais si ça ne marche pas on fera quoi une fois là-bas ?

Désolé de vous interrompre mesdames mais je peux vous assurer que ça marchera, les coupa Jefferson, je connais ce chapeau mieux que ma poche.

Comment je peux être sûre et te faire confiance ? Demanda Regina peu convaincue.

Tu ne peux pas, c'est à toi de voir, mais c'est ta seule chance.

Bon d'accord. Répondit la brune après avoir soupiré longuement. Allons-y.

Sans attendre la réponse du petit groupe, elle se dirigea vers l'étagère de leur hôte, s'empara d'un chapeau qui n'avait aucun pouvoir et lança le sort. Une fumée violette entoura l'objet pour prendre de plus en plus de place et quand quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'évapora, se fut les yeux humides de larmes qu'elle s'approcha de la personne qu'elle avait recréée et posa sa main sur la joue artificielle. Elle inspira longuement puis indiqua à Jefferson qu'il pouvait faire fonctionner le chapeau, elles étaient prêtes. Les deux jeunes femmes et le sosie plastique de Daniel tombèrent dans le portail magique sans savoir qu'au même moment dans le bureau de la mairesse le téléphone sonnait. Quand la messagerie prit le relai, la voix d'Emma Swan se mit à résonner dans la pièce.

« Allo Regina ? C'est Emma, écoutez votre amie Anna est devant chez moi et elle me dit que vous lui avait demandé de passer prendre Henry pour le voir un peu avant de partir alors il est en train de récupérer ses affaires et ils seront bientôt chez vous, je voulais juste vous prévenir, encore une fois bon voyage et à bientôt »

Quand elle raccrocha la jeune femme qui lui faisait face afficha un sourire sur son visage, Raiponce avait réussi, elle avait trouvé Henry, et maintenant il était tout à elle.


	6. Chapter 6 Long way to happiness

**Bonjour a tous, voici le chapitre 6! :) **

**Encore merci a vous de me lire et a ma chère Xavaria pour sa relecture :***

Un portail magique violet s'ouvrit sur la Forêt Enchantée, trois silhouettes humaines en sortirent, propulsées sur la terre dur et sèche. Regina fut la première à se relevée, plus habituée que Tink à ce genre de moyen de transport, elle aida son amie a se relevée puis se tourna vers le corps fais de magie de son jeune et défunt fiancé, ses yeux s'humidifiant instinctivement. Elle voulut s'approcher, le redresser, se blottir dans ses bras et ne plus bouger jusqu'au moment où la mort viendrait la chercher, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle avait un but, des gens qui attendaient son retour, plus vite elle terminerait, plus vite elle serait rentrée pour protéger son fils. Alors d'un geste de la main, elle annula son sort et le vieux chapeau rouge se tenait reprit forme initiale sur le sol. Elle inspira profondément et commença à marcher en direction du château du Dark One.

- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda Tink en lui emboîtant le pas.

- Non. Répondit catégoriquement la brune.

- Tu sais, parfois ça fait du bien...

- Tink... Essaya l'ancienne reine pour la mettre en garde.

- Et puis, tu n'as pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'exprimer ce que tu ressentais... Je veux dire... Tenta-t-elle de continuer avant d'être à nouveau coupée par Regina.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, hein ? Que quand il est mort, j'ai cru que je mourrais aussi ? Qu'encore aujourd'hui à chaque fois que je pense à lui j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'arrache le cœur ? Que j'ai ce vide en moi, qu'il me manque ? Non je ne te dirai pas tout ça, parce-que ça fait trop mal et que je n'arrive pas, je n'arrive pas à me séparer de son souvenir ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je me lance dans cette quête ? Pour retrouver un homme mystérieux que j'ai aperçu il y a presque quarante ans… ? Parce-que je ne supporte plus cette douleur, ce vide qui me tue à petit feu et il n'y a qu'en le comblant que je pourrai vivre à nouveau… Le passé est derrière nous et il faut que j'avance à présent.

Regina avait débitée sa tirade d'une traite, presque sans respirer, ces mots qu'elle avait retenus depuis le début, depuis qu'elles s'étaient décidées à faire ce voyage, étaient enfin sortis. Si elle devait être honnête, elle dirait qu'elle se sentait soulagée, mais elle était bien trop fière pour l'avouer. Une larme solitaire coulait le long de sa joue, preuve de la véracité de son discours. Restée silencieuse afin d'écouter son amie, Tinkerbell inspira longuement avant de s'approcher d'elle et de la prendre dans ses bras. Un peu surprise et peu habituée à ce genre de démonstration d'affection, Regina resta stoïque au début et se détendit peu à peu et finit par rendre son étreinte.

Quand elles se séparèrent, la petite fée la regarda dans les yeux avant de prendre la parole :

- Je sais que ça fait mal, enfin non, je ne sais pas, j'imagine. J'ai eu la chance de ne pas avoir à vivre ça mais je sais que parler de ce qui nous fait souffrir soulage, allège le poids de la souffrance qui pèse sur nos épaules. Depuis que toute cette histoire de voyage à commencée tu as forcément du l'avoir à chaque instant dans la tête, c'est pour ça que tu l'as recréé n'est-ce pas ?

Regina ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser les yeux, trahissant volontairement l'aveu qu'attendait Tink. Oui, elle avait raison.

- Tu as le droit d'avancer, de continuer ta vie, ce n'est pas le trahir ou l'oublier, tu as porté cette souffrance pendant tellement de temps, il est temps de t'en débarrasser, et pour ça il faudrait déjà en parler...

La brune se contenta de soupirer en guise de réponse et se tourna pour se remettre à marcher, indiquant qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Pas pour ça. Pas encore. Environ une heure plus tard, après un silence assez long et pesant, Tinkerbell réengagea la conversation :

- Comment tu l'as rencontré ?

- Ma mère veillait depuis mon plus jeune âge à ce que j'ai une éducation parfaite. Elle voulait que je sois de la cour, j'étais donc élevée en tant que tel. Elle me faisait apprendre tout un tas de chose et je n'avais quasiment pas de temps pour moi... Et puis un jour, elle m'a annoncé que je prendrai des leçons d'équitation... J'étais ravie, parce-que j'adorerais déjà ça et que ça me permettait de m'évader un peu...

- Et Daniel... Etait ton professeur... ?

- Oui, enfin, entre autre, il était surtout là pour s'occuper des chevaux. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai tout de suite trouvé beau. Je n'avais jamais réellement fait la connaissance d'un garçon avant, ma mère me l'interdisait. Alors, quand il a commencé à s'intéresser à moi j'ai sauté sur l'occasion... C'était inespéré, spontané, fou. Et je suis tombée amoureuse...

- C'est une belle histoire...

- Peut-être, Répondit Regina dans un rire triste.

Durant le reste du trajet, les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent de sujets sans grande importance, créant sans s'en rendre compte le début d'une belle amitié. Alors que Tink charriait Regina, cette dernière s'arrêta tout à coup et lui demanda de se taire.

- Oh ça va je rigolais, ne t'énerve pas...

- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Gronda Regina dans un murmure.

Un râlement se fit entendre au loin ce qui indiqua aux jeunes femmes que des ogres étaient en approche. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus faisant trembler le sol sous les pieds des deux amies.

- Des ogres, cours ! S'exclama l'ancienne reine en s'élançant à toute vitesse dans la forêt, tirant son amie derrière elle.

Elle ne voyait presque rien, la seule chose à laquelle elle prêtait attention était le chemin devant elle, son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir entraîné plus souvent ses compétences à la course avant son départ. Quand elle sentit la main de Tink s'échapper de la sienne, elle s'arrêta et la découvrit allongée par terre, le genou blessé.

- TINK ! Ça va aller ?! Lui demanda-t-elle en se précipitant à ses côtés.

- Oui, oui mais je ne vais pas pouvoir courir encore longtemps, dépêches-toi, il faut que tu te sauves, fuis !

- Je ne te laisserais pas seule ici !

- Si ! Je ne ferais que te ralentir !

Elles furent couper dans leur débat par l'arrivée des ogres à quelques mètres d'elles, sans réfléchir Regina s'élança fasse à eux.

- Je ne fuis pas devant les monstres, les monstres fuient devant moi. Dit-elle avant de jeter une boule de feu sur la créature qui lui faisait face.

Mais cela eu seulement pour effet de le ralentir, tout de suite après, elle fut propulsée en arrière et atterrit aux côtés de Tink.

- Regina tu n'as rien ?

- Non mais si tu as des suggestions je t'écoute ! Railla-t-elle en se relevant.

Alors que l'ogre s'approchait à nouveau d'elles, une voix retentit derrières elles.

- Baissez-vous ! Hurla violement l'inconnu.

Aussitôt, les deux jeunes femmes obéirent et une flèche vint se planter en plein milieu du front de leur ennemi qui s'écroula aussitôt. Alors que les deux jeunes femmes reprenaient leur souffle, une main se tendit devant elles.

- Mesdames, vous êtes blessées ? Demanda la voix qui les avait sauvées d'une fin assurée.

- Légèrement mais ce n'est pas rien, ça passera... Merci beaucoup ! S'empressa d'ajouter Tink.

- Pourquoi nous avoir aidées ? Demanda Regina en se tournant vers le mystérieux inconnu.

- Ça m'a semblé être la chose honorable à faire, votre Majesté. Rétorqua le voleur.

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Regina avait l'impression de connaître cet homme, d'avoir un étrange lien avec lui, elle ne savait pas qui il était ni d'où il venait mais elle était sûre qu'elle l'avait déjà rencontré. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne s'en rappelait-elle pas ? Elle aurait dû détourner les yeux, si elle l'avait déjà rencontré elle le saurait... Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de leur sauveur :

- Robin de Locksley, à votre service. Se présenta-t-il.

- Tinkerbell. Dit gentiment Tink dans un sourire avant de se tourner vers Regina.

- Regina. Lâcha finalement la reine visiblement agacée par le regard suppliant que lui lançait son amie la fée.

- Que font deux femmes désarmées dans ces forêts, seules et sans escorte ?

- Croyez-le ou non, nous partions à votre recherche. Expliqua la Tink. Nous venons d'un autre monde où le fils du Dark One nous a indiqué que vous pourrez peut-être nous aider…

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda Robin.

- Nous cherchons... Un homme. Commença Tink en regardant longuement Regina de peur de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. On ne connaît pas son nom. Tout ce que l'on sait est que nous l'avons aperçu dans une taverne il y longtemps.

- C'est tout ? Comment voulez-vous que je vous aide avec si peu d'informations ?

- Si vous pouviez juste nous conduire à cette taverne, on se chargera du reste. Railla Regina.

- Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?

- S'il vous plait, dit Tink qui prenait le relais, on a besoin de vous. Vous n'avez aucune réelle raison de nous guider mais nous vous en serions très reconnaissantes...

- Bien, je vous guiderai à cette taverne. De toute façon je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et...

Robin fut coupé dans ses paroles par une petite troupe d'hommes qui apparue à la lisière de la forêt, criant au loin son nom.

- Tout va bien mes amis, je suis là !

L'un des hommes s'approcha de Robin pour lui serrer la main. Mais déjà Regina ne faisait plus attention à l'homme des bois et son ami. Un petit garçon apparut parmi le groupe, il devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans, pas plus. Il avait les cheveux court et noir et à peine croisa-t-il le regard du voleur qu'il lui courût dans les bras. Ainsi Robin avait un fils ? Eh bien peut-être qu'il comprendrait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre ! Si elle devait être honnête, Regina avouerait qu'elle avait déjà complètement craquée pour le petit garçon, mais elle était bien trop fière pour l'admettre. Ses yeux noirs et ses boucles brunes lui rappelèrent tout à coup le petit Henry à peine assez haut, lui tendant les bras, un large sourire de bambin sur les lèvres.

- On t'a cherché partout, où étais-tu passé ? Demanda l'homme à Robin.

- Ce n'est rien Petit Jean, ces jeunes femmes avaient besoin d'aide.

Tink qui jusque-là avait suivi la conversation, se perdit dans ses pensées, quand Robin avait serré la main de son ami, sa manche avait glissé vers le haut laissant apparaître son avant-bras droit. Sur sa peau, on pouvait voir un tatouage en forme de lion au cœur d'un large blason ! Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de la blonde, apparemment Regina avait était trop absorbée par le petit garçon pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, c'était une bonne chose… N'est-ce pas ?

Devait-elle le lui dire ? Si elle le lui disait elle savait que Regina allait paniquer et partir en courant avant même d'apprendre à connaître Robin... Mais si elle ne lui disait rien et que Regina apprenait par la suite que son amie elle, savait, elle lui en voudrait un certain temps... Sans compter que, une fois arrivés à la taverne, leurs chemins allaient se séparer, elle devait donc faire en sorte que ces deux âmes-sœurs tombent amoureux avant d'y arriver. Ça n'allait pas être facile, c'est certain, mais elle devait le faire pour Regina.


	7. Chapter 7 You found me

**Bonjour tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 7, bonne fin de journée :)**

Chapitre VII

Très bien Petit Jean, merci. Je serais rapidement de retour ne t'en fait pas.

Et c'est avec une tape dans la main que Robin salua son ami avant de s'avancer vers son petit garçon pour un dernier au revoir avant de partir. Regina et Tink l'attendait déjà un peu plus loin, pressées d'en avoir terminé.

Sois courageux et ne t'en fais pas Roland, je serais de retour avant même que tu ne te rendes compte de mon absence. Assura-t-il à son fils avant de le serrer encore une fois dans ses bras.

Puis il relâcha son fils et après un dernier signe de tête à ses compagnons il rejoignit les deux jeunes femmes et le petit groupe se remit en route. Le début du trajet était silencieux, ce qui ne gênait pas le voleur qui en profita pour observer ces étrangères devenues compagnons de route. Elles étaient toutes deux habillées dans des vêtements d'un autre monde, bien plus confortables que ceux de la Forêt Enchantée ou que ceux de la Forêt de Sherwood. On pouvait néanmoins distinguer le rang duquel elles provenaient. La petite blonde portait des vêtements simples et confortables, l'ancienne reine elle, portait des vêtements qu'il comprit comme étant plus luxueux dans leur monde. Il avait aussi remarqué la bague que portait la brune. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle lui semblait familière. C'était stupide, vu la façon dont elle jouait continuellement avec, cette bague devait avoir de l'importance pour Regina, mais plus il l'observait plus il sentait que quelque chose lui échappait. Pourquoi avait-il autant l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontrée ? Dès le moment où il avait posé les yeux sur elle, plus tôt dans la clairière, cette impression ne l'avait pas quitté. Il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par elle, comme si il la connaissait depuis toujours. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit et engagea la conversation :

Alors, cette... Personne que vous voulez retrouver, je peux en savoir un peu plus ?

Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas, voleur. Lui répondit Regina, hautaine et froide au possible, pensant ainsi mettre fin à sa curiosité.

Si nous devons faire ce voyage ensemble, vous pourriez être plus aimable. Je pourrais aussi bien vous abandonner ici et rejoindre mon fils.

A ces mots, Regina tourna la tête vers lui, elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ces mots, cette audace. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle et ne craignait pas de lui tenir tête, pourquoi ? Et bon sang, pourquoi ne s'en rappelait-elle pas ?

Attention à ce que vous dites, je pourrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour vous remplacer plus vite que vous ne l'imaginez. Répondit-elle finalement après quelques minutes de silence.

Flashback

_Regina faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, un dilemme se posait face à elle. Elle pouvait profiter de cet amour naissant avec Robin et être enfin heureuse, voir même s'enfuir avec lui dans la forêt et ne plus jamais revenir, ou elle pouvait rester ici, continuer à apprendre la magie, se venger du roi et de son insupportable fille... Les deux choix étaient tentants, mais elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de laisser ceux qu'elles avaient aimés impunis. _

_Plus les jours passaient, plus sa colère grandissait. D'après elle, c'était parce qu' elle n'était pas vengée, mais aux yeux des domestiques du château, il n'y avait qu'une raison à sa colère incessante, la magie noir. Les cours qu'elle prenait avec Rumple étaient de plus en plus poussés et a force de se servir de sa colère elle l'attisait de plus en plus. Elle devait faire un choix, mais elle savait que son choix était déjà fait. Bientôt, sa colère et sa tristesse prendrait le dessus sur la raison et les sentiments, elle finirait par tout détruire sur son passage et elle ne pouvait pas faire cela à Robin, elle tenait déjà trop à lui pour le laisser se détruire à tenter de la sauver. _

_Une fois sa décision prise, elle sortit les ingrédients qu'elle avait collectés et prépara rapidement une ancienne potion d'oubli, laissant ses yeux s'humidifier à la pensée que bientôt, elle ferait boire cette potion a l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle la boirait aussi, effaçant tous leurs sentiments. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à décider quand le ferait-elle. Elle avait encore deux cours d'équitation cette semaine, un le lendemain et encore un le jour d'après. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre la semaine suivante, c'était cette semaine ou elle ne le ferait jamais. Alors elle décida de s'accorder encore les deux heures du lendemain à profiter de Robin et dans deux jours elle lui ferait boire la potion._

_Fin du flashback_

Vous êtes mariez ? Commença Regina, hésitante.

Vous vous intéressez à un voleur votre Majesté ? Se moqua-t-il.

Bien sûr que non ! S'écria aussitôt la reine. Enfin, non, j'ai simplement constaté que vous aviez un fils et c'est uniquement pour ça que je pose la question ! Expliqua-t-elle. Ne riez pas, vous ne méritez pas mon attention, voleur. Railla-t-elle aussitôt suite au léger rire qu'avait laisser échapper Robin.

Donc vous ne démentez pas que vous vous intéressez à moi ? Lui demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

N'ayez pas une si belle image de vous, cela pourrait vous portez préjudice. Et vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question !

J'étais effectivement marié, il y a un long moment. Mais comme vous devez l'avoir imaginé, moi et mes compagnons passons notre temps à faire des missions toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Peu de temps après la naissance de notre fils, ma femme et moi sommes partis sur le terrain mais elle s'est fait attraper, c'est en cherchant à la retrouver que j'ai appris qu'elle avait été tuée...

Oh je... J'en suis désolée... Répondit Regina.

Les yeux du voleur croisèrent alors ceux de la reine dans une compréhension mutuelle. Elle avait perdu son premier amour et lui aussi. Il avait donc du connaître la même souffrance qu'elle avait endurée et elle ne savait que trop bien à quel point une telle perte peut vous briser. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir dans tout son corps, son regard était tellement intense, pleins de vie malgré les épreuves qu'il avait dût traverser et encore une fois cette attraction, ce sentiment de familiarité s'empara d'elle.

Ce qui la chamboulait d'autant plus, c'était qu'avec le peu qu'il lui avait dit, il avait attisé sa curiosité. Elle avait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui, son histoire. Il sentait la forêt, et elle aimait ça. Depuis petite, la forêt représentait un environnement libre et joyeux, sincère. C'était l'endroit où elle pouvait s'échapper, oublier pendant quelques instants les souffrances de son quotidien.

Racontez-moi... Demanda-t-elle.

Vous racontez quoi ?

Vos aventures... Dans la forêt.

Pourquoi les simples histoires d'un pauvre petit voleur comme moi intéresseraient une femme comme vous ?

C'est... C'est juste que depuis toujours la forêt a toujours été un symbole fort pour moi, j'ai toujours été... Contrôlée et les seuls moments de liberté que j'avais je les passais à monter à cheval dans la forêt alors... Racontez-moi.

Robin inspira longuement sans dire un mot. Tout le monde lui avait toujours décrit Regina comme étant méchante, cruelle et sans merci. C'était l'EvilQueen après tout, il l'avait bien deviné. Mais personne ne s'était jamais posé la question du pourquoi, pourquoi était-elle devenue comme ça ? A la voir devant lui aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à croire que c'était bien la même personne qui avait fait autant de mal autour d'elle. Alors il chercha dans ses souvenirs et commença à lui en raconter certains.

Mon père connaissait quelques tours, il les avait appris en travaillant dans la rue avec des saltimbanques en tout genre. Il me les a rapidement enseignés et c'est ainsi que j'ai développé mon aptitude à faire disparaître les choses… Quand j'ai commencé à vivre dans les bois avec mes compagnons, ils avaient souvent tendance à voir leurs affaires disparaître, ils me disaient souvent qu'ils avaient hâte de voir les mercredis et jeudi arriver, expliqua-t-il en souriant.

Donc vous êtes un voleur né... Je dois avouer que je suis impressionnée. Se moqua Regina. Pourquoi les mercredis et jeudis ? Continua-t-elle.

D'après eux je disparaissais pendant plusieurs heures ces jours-là. Ils ne savaient pas ou j'allais mais je revenais toujours avec un sourire à m'en déformer le visage. Ce qui est étrange c'est que je ne me souviens de rien, je ne sais pas où j'allais ou ce que je faisais...

L'avantage c'est que même si vous alliez vous perdre dans les bois, vos compagnons étaient en paix pendant un temps, sourit-elle.

Effectivement ! Mais les choses ont radicalement changées après ça, les soldats royaux nous pourchassaient ce qui nous a forcer à établir notre camp dans la Forêt de Sherwood, l'endroit où j'ai rencontré Marian... Tout était si beau, je suis rapidement tombé amoureux de cet endroit et de cette femme…

Vous ne regrettez pas votre vie à votre village natal ?

Pas du tout. Là-bas, tout n'était que querelles et commérages, vivre en compagnie d'amis au jour le jour, ça c'est la liberté.

J'aurai aimé avoir ça aussi... La liberté...

Il n'est jamais trop tard. Lui dit-il en se tournant vers elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Flashback

_Robin ! S'écria-t-elle en descendant de cheval._

_En guise de réponse, l'homme se contenta de lui ouvrir ses bras pour qu'elle puisse venir s'y blottir, ce qu'elle fit sans une once d'hésitation._

_Tu m'as manqué... Avoua-t-elle avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_Toi aussi, répondit-il après l'avoir embrassée._

_Quelques minutes après, ils étaient allongés contre leur arbre, profitant de ce moment paisible qu'ils passaient ensemble. Regina avait décidée de ne rien dire à Robin, du moins pas aujourd'hui. Cela ne rendrait la situation que plus difficile encore. Elle laissa sa tête reposer contre son torse, sa main sur son cœur, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là._

_Un jour, on s'enfuira ensemble. Toi et moi, dans la forêt, avec mes amis. Lui promit-il, on sera heureux Regina, et tu n'auras plus à y retourner. Continua-t-il cette fois-ci en la regardant dans les yeux._

_Les yeux de la brune s'embuèrent de larmes. Non, cela n'arrivera jamais parce qu'elle n'était pas une âme faite pour le bonheur. Elle l'avait connu une fois et il lui avait été arraché. Le lendemain à cette heure-ci, ils auraient probablement tous deux oublié leur histoire. _

_Elle ne répondit pas aux mots de Robin, elle se contenta de l'embrasser, elle voulait profiter de chaque instant et ne pas se focaliser sur l'inévitable moment où elle devrait le laisser s'en aller. Rapidement, il répondit au baiser qui gagna de plus en plus en intensité, lui tirant de légers gémissements. Quand le besoin d'air se fit sentir, ils rompirent le baiser et c'est dans un murmure qu'elle prit la parole :_

_Fais-moi l'amour._

_Regina, tu... Tu es sure ? La dernière fois tu..._

_Robin, s'il te plait, j'en ai envie, je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte maintenant._

_Et en un rien de temps, les lèvres du voleur se posèrent sur son cou, laissant une traînée de baisers le long de sa jugulaire, frôlant un point particulièrement sensible lui tirant des soupirs témoins de son plaisir._

_Leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés par terre tout autour d'eux. Regina était assise sur les cuisses puissantes de l'homme qu'elle aimait, commençant un léger mouvement du bassin, demandant implicitement plus, soupirant de plaisir quand la main aventureuse de Robin fit sauter la dernière attache de son corset. Elle avait besoin de plus, de tellement plus._

_Robin... S'il te plait... Articula-t-elle difficilement entre deux gémissements._

_Il n'en fallut pas plus a Robin pour comprendre ce dont elle avait besoin, d'un puissant mouvement de hanche il renversa leur position se retrouvant maintenant au-dessus d'elle. Il s'arrêta un instant pour observer la femme sous lui, elle était belle, tellement belle. Il savait qu'elle lui appartenait, tout comme il lui appartenait corps et âme._

_Tu es si belle Regina... Murmura-t-il en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille._

_Tais-toi et embrasses-moi. Lui répondit-elle complètement accroc au goût de ses lèvres._

_Il continua ses caresses, l'embrassant comme s'il n'y aurait jamais de lendemain, la touchant comme si elle était la seule femme qui existait en ce monde. Lui offrant tout l'amour qu'il était capable de donner. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est ensemble, les mains jointes au-dessus de sa tête, qu'ils atteignirent le septième ciel._

Fin du flashback

Je vous ai parlé de moi mais vous ne m'avez pas parlé de vous. Dit Robin tout en continuant à marcher aux côtés de Regina, suivit de loin par Tink.

Il n'y a rien à dire.

Je suis sûr que si et ce ne serait que justice que j'en sache si peu après ce que je vous ai confié !

Que voulez-vous savoir ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se tournant légèrement vers lui.

Comment une jeune femme peut autant détester la vie dans de château ?

Comment… Disons que... Je n'ai jamais voulu être reine. Tout ce que je voulais était... Etre libre et heureuse, aimer et être aimer en retour...

Vous n'en avais jamais eu l'occasion ? Je veux dire, être libre de trouver le grand amour ?

Si, je l'ai connu. Il y a longtemps mais... Ce n'était pas ce qui était fait pour moi, le destin s'en est mêlé et voilà ce que ça a donné. Enfermée dans le château, seule la plupart du temps. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Vous ne méritiez pas cela...

Je ne vous ai pas raconté cela pour me faire plaindre, c'est vous qui vouliez savoir ! Le gronda-t-elle pour masquer les larmes qui étaient apparues aux coins de ses yeux au souvenir de cette période difficile de sa vie.

Donc, si j'ai bien compris, votre garde royale m'as pourchassée parce-que vous étiez... Jalouse ? L'accusa-t-il en riant, se moquant ouvertement de son comportement.

Même pas dans vos rêves les plus fous, Locksley ! Renchérit-elle, le rejoignant dans ses rires.

Derrière eux, Tinkerbell ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la complicité qui s'installait déjà doucement entre eux. Elle avait donc eu raison, il était bien celui pour lequel Regina était destinée. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage en songeant à sa tâche ici. Ce ne serait peut-être pas si difficile finalement.


	8. Chapter 8 Save me from myself

**Bonjour a tous! :) Alors tout d'abord désolée de ce petit retard de post :) ensuite, merci a tout ceux qui chaque semaine lisent et me donnent leur avis sur la fiction, ça me va vraiment droit au coeur... et encore merci a mon adorable Xavaria qui vient de rejoindre twitter ( CarolineXavaria ) ou vous pourrez aussi me trouver sous le nom de Lanaddict_ pour communiquer! je profite de ce message pour vous annoncer que si vous me tuez vous n'aurez pas la suite de la fiction et on ne fait pas de mal aux gens, c'est pas bien :D bonne lecture!**

Après une longue marche éprouvante, le petit groupe se décida à établir un campement pour la nuit. Alors que les deux jeunes femmes s'occupaient de préparer un feu et dégager un peu de place pour installer des feuilles recouvertes d'une couverture qu'elle avaient apportée dans un sac de provision, constituant ainsi leurs lits pour la nuit. Robin s'éloigna pour aller chercher du bois solide dans l'espoir de créer une sorte d'abris. Une fois qu'il fut assez loin pour ne pas les entendre, Tink s'approcha de Regina qui s'était assise près du feu en attendant de trouver le sommeil et engagea la conversation :

Je peux te poser une question ?

Oui ? Lui répondit Regina d'une voix songeuse.

Pourquoi choisir maintenant de le retrouver ?

Je... C'est pour Henry. Il a toujours voulu que je sois une héroïne, je fais de mon mieux mais seule ce n'est pas facile... Pour y arriver il faudrait que j'ai la force de dompter mes vieux démons... C'est ce que je veux mais c'est aussi grâce à ça que j'ai survécu à la mort de Daniel... Je suis lassée d'être toujours la méchante en colère aux yeux de mon fils. Ce que pense tous ces autres idiots, je m'en moque mais lui... Je sais aussi que c'est lorsque j'étais amoureuse que j'étais la plus forte émotionnellement, c'est grâce à Daniel que j'ai pu tenir tête à ma mère... Expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix, les yeux dans le vide.

Tu veux changer pour ton fils, être forte à nouveau pour être une meilleure mère ? Demanda gentiment la fée.

Il est tout ce que j'ai... Je veux faire ça pour lui et pour moi.

A ces mots, Tinkerbell lui sourit amicalement avant de poser une main réconfortante sur son bras, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle faisait la bonne chose. La brune tenta de lui rendre un sourire mais le manque d'Henry commençant à se faire sentir et les souvenirs qui avaient resurgis aujourd'hui étaient bien trop présents dans son esprit pour le lui permettre. Son amie se leva alors et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

Je vais à l'orée de la forêt pour voir si je nous trouve quelques baies à manger.

Et elle s'éloigna, laissant Regina seule avec ses pensées et ses réflexions. Elle aimait son fils, au point d'aller jusqu'à donner sa vie pour lui, et pourtant elle avait une peur incroyable de le perdre, peur que Emma Swan ne le lui enlève encore une fois ou ne le monte contre elle suite à un énième différent... A cette pensée, une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait comment pouvait-il l'aimer ? Comment qui que ce soit pouvait-il l'aimer ? Elle avait torturé et tué des gens sans aucun scrupule, elle avait lancé une malédiction qui avait dévastée une population entière, elle était l'EvilQueen. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas défaire ce qu'elle avait fait parce-que cela lui avait apporté son fils mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle éprouvait des regrets. Si elle avait eu le courage de se rendre dans cette taverne, elle aurait rencontré sa seconde chance, elle aurait vécue heureuse et aurait probablement eu des enfants... Tous ces pauvres gens ne méritaient pas d'être maudits, ils ne méritaient pas de payer le prix de sa haine contre Snow White, cette petite princesse qui l'avait trahis. Pourquoi avait-elle été stupide au point de se laisser aveuglée par sa vengeance ? Ses larmes inondaient maintenant ses joues, elle regrettait. Daniel lui manquait. Son fils lui manquait. « L'amour est une faiblesse », elle le savait et maintenant le subissait. Elle aurait donné beaucoup à ce moment pour être dans les bras de Daniel, pour que ce manque soit comblé, ses regrets apaisés, ses doutes dissipés...

Tinkerbell qui était restée à l'orée de la forêt l'observait du coin de l'œil, elle n'était pas bête, elle savait que Regina finirait par regretter toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait commise, après tout, supprimer un village entier, des centaines d'innocents, même la plus monstrueuse des personnes finirait par le regretter, si elle ne le faisait pas depuis toujours. Elle aurait aimé la soutenir, aider celle qu'elle considérait maintenant à nouveau comme son amie, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle voulait être seule comme à chaque fois qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Alors elle continuait de s'occuper comme elle le pouvait.

Robin, qui revenait des bois charger de branches aperçu de loin Regina assise près du feu essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main. Si elle n'était pas en train de pleurer le voleur aurait trouvé cette image absolument sublime, une belle femme telle que la reine, vulnérable, sans son masque, son visage éclairé seulement par le feu de camp, cette image était vraiment magnifique.

Encore une fois, il ressentait cette attirance pour elle qu'il ne savait pas expliquer, cette envie de la consoler, d'être près d'elle et de sécher ses larmes, de lui redonner le sourire. Alors il se dirigea vers l'autre jeune femme et lui demanda :

Je peux savoir ce qu'elle a ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Regina.

Je ne sais pas. Vous devriez aller lui demander… Lui répondit la blonde.

Ce que Robin et Regina ignoraient à ce moment, c'est que Tinkerbell savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Le tatouage sur l'avant-bras de Robin prouvait qu'il était l'âme sœur qu'elle et Regina recherchait, elle savait que l'archer irait voir son amie et savait aussi que cela lui ferait du bien.

Convaincu par la petite blonde, Robin se dirigea vers Regina qui était toujours assise au même endroit et dont les larmes n'avait fait que lentement s'atténuer sur ses joues. Arrivé près d'elle, il s'installa à ses côtés sans dire un mot et laissa son regard se perdre un instant dans le feu qui dansait. Il lui prit la main et la serra, geste sans grande importance mais qui montrait à Regina qu'il était là. Quand ses larmes eurent cessées de couler, il se tourna vers elle :

Vous voulez en parler ? Demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

Non. Murmura-t-elle.

Vous voulez que je m'en aille ? Que je vous laisse ?

Regina se raidit, en temps normal, elle n'aurait même pas entendu ce qu'il avait à lui dire qu'elle lui aurait déjà ordonné de la laisser tranquille... Mais les choses étaient différentes, elle se sentait tellement seule à cet instant que pour une fois, elle avait envie d'accepter un peu de compagnie. L'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'arrangeant pas les choses, elle se surprit elle-même en entendant sa réponse.

Non... Restez. Restez, s'il vous plait.

Flashback

_Robin était près du feu de camp avec son meilleur ami Petit Jean. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse et n'arrêtait pas de penser au moment qu'il avait passé avec Regina la veille... Il se rappelait leurs deux corps emmêlés et complètement nus, il se souvenait de la respiration anarchique de Regina contre lui, il se souvenait comment son visage était passé du plaisir à la tristesse, et il se souvenait de leur discussion..._

…

_« - Regina, on va s'en aller, toi et moi, on va fuir tous les deux. »_

_« - Robin, non, on ne peut pas, je... »_

_« - Je sais, tu es reine, mais je t'en prie, part avec moi, tu es malheureuse dans ce château et moi je suis malheureux sans toi... »_

_« - Robin il faut qu'on parle... »_

_« - Non, non demain quand tu viendras, on s'enfuira, prends quelques affaires et tu partiras avec moi, ils ne te retrouveront pas je te le promets. Nous nous enfuirons, nous serons heureux, toi et moi mon amour... »_

…_._

_Robin se souvenait la façon dont son visage avait changé, l'hésitation qui s'y affichait, mais ce dont il se souvenait le mieux, c'est la façon dont elle avait ensuite sourit avant d'accepter et de l'embrasser encore une fois, passionnément. Il devait le dire à ses amis, ils devaient savoir qu'une femme joignait leur troupe et qu'ils allaient devoir déplacer leur camp hors de la Forêt Enchantée. Il se tourna alors vers son ami :_

_Petit Jean il faut que je te parle._

_Oui ?_

_Si un jour je devais... Rencontrer une femme. Vous devez savoir... Je veux dire, toi et les autres, qu'elle se joindra à nous. _

_Tant que nous pouvons la choisir. Répondit-il en riant, se moquant légèrement son ami. Je plaisante bien sûr qu'elle nous rejoindra, mais pourquoi me parler de cela tout à coup ?_

_Je... Je ne sais pas, je réfléchis c'est tout._

Fin du flashback

Touché par la tristesse de la jeune femme, Robin se décala un peu plus pour se retrouver contre elle. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il se hasarda à poser son bras sur ses épaules et fut surpris de constater qu'au lieu de s'écarter, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle n'avait plus été dans les bras d'aucun homme depuis Daniel. Bien sûr, il y avait son père mais ce n'était pas la même chose, pas la même affection, pas la même douceur. Quand elle était avec Graham il n'y avait aucune tendresse, pas de sentiments, cela avait été sa règle. Elle était maintenant dans les bras de cet homme sans même savoir pourquoi, profitant d'un petit moment de tendresse au coin du feu, comblant l'espace d'un instant le vide qu'elle avait dans son cœur.

Tinkerbell, qui les avait observés de loin, afficha un immense sourire, la poussière de fée ne mentait pas. Ravie de ne pas s'être trompée, elle continua de ramasser des baies puis retourna dans son abri de fortune ou elle y déposa ses récoltes qu'ils pourraient sans doute manger le lendemain. Elle lança un dernier regard a son amie qui sans le savoir devait probablement déjà être en train de tomber amoureuse, sourit et puis rentra se coucher, la nuit étant déjà tombée depuis un bon bout de temps. Tinkerbell s'endormit rapidement ce soir-là, satisfaite d'avoir déjà réussi sa mission.

Pendant ce temps près du feu, il commençait à faire de plus en plus frais. Regina n'eut donc d'autre choix pour maintenir sa chaleur corporelle de se coller un peu plus contre Robin. L'ayant remarqué et se doutant qu'elle n'était pas prête à dormir, il se leva devant son regard incrédule et entra dans son abri avant d'en ressortir avec une couverture. Il revint s'installer à ses côtés, posant la couverture sur eux. Comme un remerciement, elle lui sourit. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il finit par prendre la parole :

Vous ne voulez toujours pas parler ?

Disons que j'ai fait des choses horribles, dont je ne suis pas très fière... Confessa-t-elle doucement dans la pénombre.

C'est pourquoi vous pleuriez ?

Entre autre, je commence à me dire que toutes mes actions n'étaient pas justifiées...

J'ai entendu beaucoup d'histoires sur la grande et terrible EvilQueen, mais... De cet angle, le « Evil » me semble plus exagéré qu'autre chose. Vous n'avez pas le visage du mal.

En entendant ces mots, Regina eu un rire ironique. Elle ne savait rien du mal, non, elle était le mal. Le mal en personne. Elle était l'EvilQueen et ce surnom ne lui avait pas été donné pour sa grande générosité. Mais évidemment, elle avait tout fait pour n'en parler qu'un minimum, afin d'éviter qu'il ne fuis devant le fait de devoir aider le monstre de cruauté qu'elle avait été. C'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour remettre son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirer contre lui, inconsciemment, elle se laissa faire et soupira même de bonheur en ayant regagné sa place originale. Elle redeviendrait la reine demain mais pour l'instant, elle serait prête à accepter la compagnie de n'importe qui. En fait... Non. Pas n'importe qui. Elle devait se l'avouer, elle commençait à apprécier de plus en plus ce Robin de Locksley, et puis, ce serait se voilé la face de dire qu'il n'était pas attirant. C'était un bel homme… Très bel homme. Elle aimait ses yeux, pleins de sincérité. Si elle était toujours celle qu'elle était avant, elle lui aurait déjà arraché le cœur pour remplacer Graham et en faire son nouvel esclave sexuel. Mais elle avait changé, elle était en route pour trouver le grand amour, en route vers le bonheur, ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâché.

Elle ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'il se passait. Elle se sentait bien dans les bras de cet homme, blottie contre lui. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se laissait autant aller, certes elle se sentait seule et triste, certes depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui cet inexplicable sentiment d'attirance et de déjà vu s'était emparé d'elle, mais jamais les choses n'étaient allées si vite dans sa vie. Le seul homme dans les bras du quel elle se sentait heureuse et en sécurité était Daniel et elle avait aujourd'hui l'impression de ressentir à nouveau cette sensation de plénitude, de bonheur. Instinctivement, elle recula légèrement. Non, c'était impossible. Elle devait être fatiguée, oui c'est ça, fatiguée rien de plus. Elle n'avait pas pu ressentir ça pour la simple raison qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé l'homme au tatouage en forme de lion.

Se rendant vite compte que tout son corps tout entier réclamait à nouveau celui de l'archer, elle se leva et se retourna vers lui et prit la parole :

Je vais aller me coucher, hm... Merci... Murmura-t-elle avant de se diriger vers son abri.

Mais Robin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il savait très bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose le poussait à consoler cette sublime et mystérieuse femme. Il se leva donc juste après elle et quand elle commença à marcher, il lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens :

Je vais dormir avec vous cette nuit.

Si vous croyez qu'avoir un peu de gentillesse à mon égard vous donnera accès à mon corps eh bien, je suis désolée de vous décevoir mon cher mais vous rêvez ! Lui répondit-elle agacée et déjà vexée.

Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous toucher Regina, non pas que vous n'êtes pas désirable mais j'ai dit « dormir », pas « faire l'amour ». Répliqua-t-il rapidement sur le même ton, lui montrant son propre agacement devant son impulsivité.

Vous n'aurez pas accès à mon lit ! Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Malheureusement pour vous, j'ai dit que je dormirai avec vous et c'est ce que je compte faire. Répondit-il, son ton ne laissai aucune possibilité de réponse.

Les yeux de la brune sondèrent ceux du voleur pour y voir s'il mentait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était coucher avec elle, profiter de son moment de faiblesse et s'en aller au petit matin. Non ? Malheureusement pour elle, tout ce qu'elle pût voir dans ses yeux bleus était de la sincérité, de la tendresse, alors elle voulut s'assurer qu'aucune ne serait franchie. Comme si en lui imposant des barrières, elle s'assurait de ne pas les dépasser elle-même.

Je vous préviens, si je sens ne serait-ce qu'une de vos mains sur moi je vous la coupe !

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, peut-être était-ce l'effet de plénitude qui l'avait envahie quand elle était dans ses bras ? Peut-être était-ce son attirance qui parlait pour elle ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle continua sa marche vers son petit abri pendant que Robin alla chercher la couverture qu'ils avaient laissée prêt du feu et la rejoint. Conformément à ce qu'elle avait demandé, il s'allongea simplement près d'elle, prenant bien soin de ne pas poser les mains sur elle, au risque d'en perdre une.

Regina était agacée. D'abord, cet homme l'avait apaisée dans la soirée et voilà maintenant qu'il dormait à ses côtés, non mais pour qui se prenait-il ?! Elle retint un grognement de rage quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas les raisons de son agacement. Non, en réalité la chaleur de ses bras lui manquait déjà, comment faisait-il ? Soupirant longuement, elle se tourna pour être face à lui et sans prendre la peine de lui en demander la permission, elle se blottit à nouveau dans ses bras. C'était seulement parce qu'il faisait froid, se disait-elle, rien de plus. Toujours est-il qu'à peine installée, ce sentiment de bien-être se réinstalla en elle et rapidement elle ferma les yeux profitant de ce calme pour repenser à cette journée. Il est vrai qu'elle s'était rapprochée de l'archer, voilà pourquoi elle lui faisait confiance au point de se blottir dans ses bras. Ce n'était que de l'amitié. Oui voilà, de l'amitié.

Satisfaite de sa conclusion, elle s'endormit, paisible pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Flashback

_Come on, skinny love just last the year._

_Pour a little salt, we were never here._

_Tout était prêt, Regina montait en scelle, elle allait rejoindre Robin au lac pour la dernière fois. Elle s'en voulait, elle lui avait dit qu'elle partirait avec lui. Il s'attendait à l'accueillir parmi sa petite troupe d'amis, et tout ce qu'elle allait faire c'était lui briser le cœur. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était pour son bien. Elle parcouru rapidement le chemin qui la mènerait à lui, ordonnant à son cheval de galoper, plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite elle irait mieux._

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer._

_Il était là, comme prévu. Debout, le sourire aux lèvres en la voyant arriver, plus beau que jamais. Ou était-ce la réalité de le perdre d'ici quelques minutes qui le rendait d'autant plus beau et désirable ? Elle descendit lentement de son cheval, cherchant à gagner du temps, à retarder le moment inévitable où elle lui briserait le cœur en mille morceaux._

_Regina ? Ou sont tes affaires ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, leurs deux potions d'oubli dans la main._

_Robin je... Ne partirais pas avec toi. Lâcha-t-elle sans plus de cérémonie._

_I tell my love to wreck it all._

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall._

_Quoi, mais... Mais pourquoi ? Explique-moi !_

_C'est compliqué je..._

_Tu ne m'aimes pas c'est ça ? Tu ne m'as jamais aimé ?_

_Si, si bien sûr que je t'aime Robin c'est..._

_Alors pourquoi ? _

_Parce-que je suis une grenade. Parce-que je vais exploser et que je vais tout emporter sur mon passage. Je ne peux pas te faire du mal, je ne peux pas te laisser te faire du mal pour moi, je le refuse... Dit-elle, les larmes commençant à couler sur son visage._

_Regina tu ne me feras jamais de mal, et je pense que je suis un assez grand garçon pour prendre soin de moi..._

_Tu ne comprends pas ! Le coupa-t-elle, je dois me venger, je dois venger Daniel._

_Right in the moment this order's tall._

_Donc tu tiens plus à ta vengeance qu'a moi ? C'est ça ?_

_Bien sûr que non ! Mais pour me venger... Je... Je ne dois reculer devant rien. Y compris devant la magie noire. _

_Je ne te laisserais pas te perdre là-dedans ! Cria-t-il de rage._

_Je n'ai pas le choix ! Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton, c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas partir avec toi, mais toi tu dois partir, tu dois m'oublier._

_Non, je refuse, la coupa-t-il, je refuse de te perdre, magie noire ou pas, on s'en sortira !_

_Robin, notre histoire était sans aucun doute... L'une des plus belles parenthèses de ma vie. Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, posant les mains sur son torse, mais je suis en train de perdre pied et je ne peux pas t'emporter avec moi..._

_Regina, je t'en prie..._

_And i told you to be patient._

_And i told you to be fine._

_And i told you to be balanced._

_And i told you to be kind._

_Peut-être qu'un jour, on se retrouvera... Mais en attendant, on doit oublier. Tu dois être heureux, je dois avoir ma vengeance, c'est notre destin..._

_Notre destin est d'être ensemble ! Pourquoi sinon ce serait-on trouver ce jour-là, ici-même ?_

_Parce-que sans toi je n'aurais sûrement pas survécu à la vie à la cour... Mais maintenant il est temps de suivre notre destin Robin..._

_Elle joignit le geste à la parole en sortant de sa poche la fiole destinée à Robin, elle lui glissa dans la main en le regardant dans les yeux, lui offrant un dernier sourire baigner de larmes et de tristesse._

_Je refuse, je ne boirais pas ça..._

_Tu dois le faire... C'est pour ton bien, j'ai déjà envoyée la garde royale à votre poursuite, vous êtes recherchés et si vous ne fuyez pas le royaume vous serez arrêtés, or tu sais aussi bien que moi que si tu ne bois pas cette potion tu n'auras pas la force de partir. Alors que choisis-tu Robin, la possibilité de pouvoir me sauver un jour ou la sécurité de tes amis au détriment de mon souvenir ?_

_And in the morning i'll be with you._

_but it will be a different «kind »._

_cause i'll be holding all the tickets._

_and you'll be owning all the fines._

_Robin savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il devait boire cette potion. Mais dieu que ça faisait mal. Il espérait que leur amour serait assez fort pour qu'un jour ils se retrouvent, pour qu'un jour cette malédiction soit levée et qu'ils finissent par retrouver le souvenir de ces merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles au bord de ce lac. Il laissa une larme s'échapper de son œil et dé-bouchonna la fiole que celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur lui avait glissée. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois, posa ses mains sur ses joues pour mémoriser son visage._

_Je t'aime Robin. Et même si je sais que tu vas oublier ça, que moi-même je vais l'oublier, sache que je t'aime de toute mon âme et que je suis tienne, corps et esprit._

_Cette fois, aucun des deux ne fut capable de retenir le sanglot qui s'échappa de leurs gorges._

_Come on skinny love what happened here._

_Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere._

_Sullen load is full, so slow on the split._

_On se retrouvera un jour, et tu sais que je t'aime aussi. Lui répondit-il, mais avant... Avant d'oublier, je t'en prie, prends cette bague. Elle vient de ma mère, elle m'a fait jurer de la donner à la femme de ma vie et je sais... Je sais que c'est toi. Prends la, comme une promesse, la promesse qu'un jour on se retrouvera mon amour..._

_Elle pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes, alors qu'il lui passait la bague au doigt. La bague était magnifique. C'était un anneau doré avec un petit diamant vers dessus, elle n'aurait aucun mal à croire qu'elle venait du château au moment où elle aurait perdu ses souvenirs. Elle reposa ensuite ses mains sur ses joues et un dernier baiser fut échangé, un baiser au goût amer et salé, un baiser au goût d'adieu. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, ils rompirent le contact et ce fut à son tour de lui offrir un triste sourire. Puis il porta la fiole a ses lèvres et avala le contenu, quand le sort fit effet, elle avait disparu dans un nuage de fumée mauve._

_And i told you to be patient._

_And i told you to be fine._

_And i told you to be balanced._

_And i told you to be kind._

_Ça faisait mal. Tellement mal. Le corps ravagé par les larmes, Regina se laissa tomber sur le sol de sa chambre, s'accordant quelques minutes pour appréhender le fait que Robin ne se rappelait plus d'elle et qu'elle ne se rappellerait plus de lui aussitôt qu'elle aurait à son tour bu la potion. Quand ses larmes furent maîtrisées, elle se redressa et se dirigea face à son miroir. Elle faisait peine à voir. Pourquoi avait-elle laissé les choses aller aussi loin avec Robin ? Si elle l'avait rejeté depuis le début, elle n'aurait pas eu à souffrir autant maintenant. Elle dé-bouchonna à son tour la petite fiole de potion, jetant un dernier regard à la bague qui scellait leur amour en une promesse, ils finiraient par se retrouver._

_Now all your love is wasted ?_

_Then who the hell was i ?_

_Cause now i'm breaking at britches._

_and at the end of all your lines._

_Elle avala le contenu de la fiole d'une traite, laissant une larme symbolique roulée le long de sa joue. Les souvenirs tourbillonnaient, de sa rencontre avec lui jusqu'au jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés au lac, continuant par leur amitié se développant, puis leurs sentiments. Elle revoyait le jour où il l'avait embrassée pour la première fois, puis la veille, ou ils avaient fait l'amour comme un dernier adieu avant d'oublier. Et aujourd'hui. Les souvenirs devenaient de plus en plus en plus flous. Regina paniquait, elle ne voulait plus oublier, elle voulait Robin. Tant pis pour sa vengeance, elle voulait l'amour. Son rêve c'était le véritable amour. Dieu, qu'avait-elle fait ? Mais trop tard, les souvenirs s'effaçaient les uns après les autres, elle tenta de se focaliser dessus pour les retenir, c'était mission impossible puis soudain le trou noir. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup. Elle avait tout oublié._

_Who will love you ?_

_Who will fight ?_

_And who will fall far behind ?_

_Come on, skinny love._

Fin du flashback


	9. Chapter 9 Falling in your embrace

**Bonjour a tous! Désolée du post un peu tardif! :)**

**Tout d'abord, merci a tous pour vos nombreux commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, apparemment il vous a plu ça fait plaisirs :)**

**J'espère que vous continuerais a apprécier cette fiction! :)**

**Comme d'habitude merci aussi a ma Xavaria pour la correction :* **

**Bonne lecture!**

Les rayons de lumière qui se s'insinuaient sur son visage montraient clairement que le soleil commençait à se lever. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux, de se lever pour repartir dans une quête qui ne la mènerait sûrement nul part. A la seconde même ou ses paupières se soulevèrent, elle sut que c'était une erreur.

Il faisait froid, la lumière l'aveuglait et pour une fois qu'elle avait dormit paisiblement, elle s'était éveillée bien trop tôt. De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas prêts à se remettre en route alors pour une fois, elle pouvait se permettre de se rendormir. En se redressant pour remonter la couverture sur ses épaules elle réalisa qu'un corps la bloquait. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, Robin. Il l'avait réconfortée. Il avait dormit avec elle, pour apaiser ce sentiment de solitude qu'elle avait ressenti. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit si parfait ? Non, non, pas parfait. Gentil. Amical. Oui, voilà. Amical. Toujours est-il qu'elle avait trop froid pour bouger, non pas qu'elle en avait envie. Elle se dit alors que de tant qu'il dormait, elle pouvait baisser sa garde, de toute façon il ne le saurait pas. Elle l'observa quelques instant, pourquoi devait-il être aussi beau ?

Elle remonta alors la couverture sur ses épaules et se cala un peu plus contre lui, enfouissant sa tête au creux de son cou, la tentation de se rendormir contre lui était bien trop tentante pour y résister.

Le noir... Le noir complet. Puis un flash, une lumière. Et cette voix, cette voix qui la hantait depuis des années, ce souvenirs, ces murmures...

_« - Laisse toi faire Regina... Allez, arrête de te débattre je sais que tu n'attendais que ça... »_

_« - S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait arrêtez... »_

_« - Tu m'as tenté toute la soirée... Tu l'as fait exprès n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu aimes ça, arrête de te débattre... »_

_NON ! _Hurla-t-elle en se redressant précipitamment, les larmes coulant sur ses joues et le cœur battant à chamade.

Regina ? Regina, ça ne va pas ? Demanda Robin, tirer de son sommeil par son cri.

N'écoutant que son instinct, Robin la prit dans les bras, la serrant aussi fort que possible, lui murmurant des mots réconfortant pour tenter de la calmer. Tout son corps tremblait et ce ne fut que de longues minutes plus tard qu'elle réussit à se calmer. Aussitôt, elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je vous avais prévenu pour vos mains ! Railla-t-elle.

Vous vous moquez de moi ?! C'est vous qui êtes venue vous coller contre moi toute la nuit ! Lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Vous prenez vos rêves pour une réalité, maintenant allez-vous en ! Maintenant ! Lui cria-t-elle.

Regina..., Tenta-t-il.

Dehors !

Il n'en fallut pas plus a Robin pour abandonner, il sortit sans se retourner, surprit de la réaction aussi vive de Regina. Elle semblait pourtant apprécier être contre lui cette nuit, puisque ce matin même elle s'était serrée contre son corps pour se réchauffée.

Je... Je vais chercher un peu de bois et tenter de nous trouver un meilleur abri. Expliqua-t-il à Tinkerbell qui était déjà éveillée, assise près des restes de leur feu, le regard interrogateur suite aux cris qu'elle avait entendu.

En sortant de son abri, Regina s'installa près de la blonde sans dire un mot, toujours énervée par sa dispute avec Robin.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda la fée après un moment de silence.

Rien. Répondit Regina, catégorique.

Oh, aller Regina je t'ai entendu crier !

Ce n'est rien !

Je ne vais pas te juger Regina, tu dois m'en parler si tu veux que je t'aide !

Il s'est incrusté dans mon lit ! S'indigna la brune.

Vraiment ? Il paraissait plutôt surpris en sortant.

Bon d'accord j'ai accepté. Et, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! Je me sentais seule et tu dormais et...

Il était là... ?

C'est ça ! Et j'ai eu un cauchemar, j'ai rêvé d'un... Mauvais souvenir. En me réveillant, il s'est permit de me prendre dans ses bras pour me consoler. Non mais, tu te rends compte ?!

Je ne vois rien de mal à ça...

Je suis reine ! Railla-t-elle en appuyant sur chaque mot. Ce n'est qu'un voleur, je ne l'ai jamais autorisé à me toucher.

Il te prenait dans ses bras, il n'essayait pas de te blesser ! Soupira la blonde.

Je m'en moque, je ne l'avais pas autorisé à faire ça.

Tinkerbell tourna la tête vers son amie, elle remarqua qu'elle entortillait ses mains nerveusement, ses yeux étaient perdus à l'horizon et ses sourcils froncés. Elle la fixa un moment sans rien dire avant de reprendre la parole :

Ce n'est pas tout, je me trompe ?

Quoi ? Répondit Regina en se tournant à son tour vers la blonde, les sourcils levés.

Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il t'ait prise dans ses bras qui t'énerves...

Bien sûr que si !

Regina, je te connais maintenant ce n'est pas comme si tu étais douée pour me cacher des choses.

J'ai réussi à te mentir, après l'épisode de la taverne !

Sérieusement ? Je n'y ai pas cru deux secondes que tu sois entrée dans la caverne ce soir-là !

C'est juste... Commença Regina après avoir soupirer longuement. C'est juste qu'à chaque fois qu'il me prend dans ses bras ou que je suis contre lui je me sens... Bien.

Juste bien ?

Complète... Corrigea Regina.

Ce fut tout ce dont la fée eu besoin. Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Elles avaient retrouvées l'homme au tatouage de lion et Regina en était tombée amoureuse. Plutôt rapide, elle devait l'avouer, mais les âmes-sœurs ne se rencontre pas, ils se connaissent. Ils ne tombent pas amoureux, ils le sont. Elle prit alors la décision de ne pas lui avouer tout de suite pour le tatouage, de peur de la faire fuir.

Il est parti chercher du bois et un endroit plus correct pour dormir, tu devrais aller t'excuser. Lui dit-elle.

Je devrais ?

Regina, il ne t'as rien fait et tu l'as jeté dehors !

Oui tu as raison, répondit-elle en affichant une légère grimace.

C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été tendre avec Robin ce matin, elle lui devait des excuses. Elle soupira alors longuement et se leva, prenant la direction de la forêt. Elle n'aurait pas su l'expliquer mais, elle savait où il était. Comme si son esprit la guidait vers lui. Quand elle le vit apparaître, elle s'arrêta un instant pour le regarder. Elle ne l'avouerait sûrement jamais à voix haute, mais il était beau. Très beau. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses soit si compliquées ? Sans perdre plus de temps, elle s'avança vers lui, faisant connaître sa présence par un raclement de gorge.

Votre Majesté. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre royale présence ? Demanda Robin dans une fausse noblesse.

Je suis venue m'excuser, Robin. Soupira alors la reine.

Vraiment ?

Oui, je me rends compte que j'ai été trop loin avec vous, vous vouliez seulement être gentil alors… Je suis désolée.

Admettez que... C'était… Plutôt agréable. Répondit le voleur après avoir laissé s'échapper un léger sourire sur ses lèvres au souvenir de la soirée et de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée côte à côte.

Je… Excusez-moi ?

Nous...Vous et moi, avons passé un bon moment et… J'ai aimé vous avoir contre moi. Ajouta alors Robin en s'approchant d'elle au point d'envahir son espace personnel. Avoir mes bras autour de vous...

Non, vous... Je... Je ne vous permets pas ! Vous allez trop loin ! Répondit alors Regina, dont le souffle s'était soudain accélérer. Il était trop près. Bien trop près.

Agacé par le comportement obstiné de Regina, Robin posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la poussa légèrement pour qu'elle se retrouve contre l'arbre qui était derrière elle. Il devait s'avouer que l'avoir ainsi, aussi vulnérable et à sa merci était très excitant…

Je peux vous prouvez le contraire. Lui murmura-t-il.

Il joignit le geste à la parole en posant directement ses lèvres contre sa nuque, en embrassant chaque parcelle. Il laissa ses mains se déplacer le long de ses côtes, dans son dos, sur ses bras, de légères caresses qui, elle en était sûre, finiraient par la rendre folle. Il faisait chaud. Regina avait le souffle coupé, tout son corps était en ébullition, s'il ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant, elle finirait par inverser leur position et allez tout droit jusqu'à la délivrance du désir qu'il avait provoqué en elle. Quand il osa utiliser sa langue pour lécher la peau de son cou, elle ne parvint pas à retenir un gémissement. Soudain il s'écarta brusquement, lui souriant, fier de son petit effet :

Vous ne me direz plus que j'ai tort à présent... Vous gémissiez dans mes bras il n'y a pas deux secondes, Dit-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

Puis il se retourna, la laissant contre l'arbre, la respiration difficile et les joues rougies par le désir. Il retroussa ses manches et se pencha pour ramasser les bouts de bois qu'il avait laissé tomber lorsqu'elle était arrivée.

Le visage de Regina se figea, elle pâlit. Le tatouage. C'était lui. Ils avaient passés deux jours dans la forêt à la recherche d'un homme, et cet homme, c'était lui. Voilà pourquoi elle était tellement attirée par lui. Voilà pourquoi elle se sentait si bien près de lui. Mais elle n'était pas prête. C'était trop tôt. Elle ne prit pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit et s'enfuit, courant aussi vite que possible. Elle avait besoin d'espace. Elle se sentait oppressée. C'était lui.

En revenant au camp, elle ne lança même pas un regard à son amie et se dirigea directement dans son abri, se glissant sous la couverture, tentant de contrôler sa respiration.

Regina ? Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Tink en entrant quelques secondes après elle.

Laisses-moi tranquille.

Vous vous êtes disputés ? Tu ne t'es pas excusée ? Oh je le savais ! Bon sang Regina qu'est-ce que...

C'est lui. La coupa Regina, l'homme... L'homme au tatouage de lion. C'est lui !

Je sais... Lui répondit finalement Tink après quelques minutes de silence.

Tu sais ?! Dit Regina en se redressant soudainement.

Je sais, je l'ai vu je...

Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?! La coupa a nouveau Regina. On partait à sa recherche et tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

Parce-que je savais que si je te le disais tu t'enfuirais en courant !

Pourquoi tu m'as laissée m'approcher de lui ?! Je méritais de savoir !

Regina...

Tu allais nous laisser aller jusqu'où avant de me le dire hein ?! Jusqu'à la taverne ?!

Bien sûr que non ! Regarde toi tu es déjà folle de lui !

Ce fut la phrase qui fit taire Regina. Elle avait raison. Elle détestait ça, mais elle ne pouvait plus nier ce qu'elle ressentait. Cette attirance. Ce sentiment de bien-être. Cette connexion. Tout était maintenant plus simple à comprendre. Mais ça ne changeait rien, au contraire. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer. Elle aurait dû être prévenue avant qu'elle ne rencontre son âme-sœur, elle aurait dû avoir le temps de se préparer, de savoir quoi dire, quoi faire. Alors elle continuerait à l'éviter, parce qu'au moment où elle lui avouerait tout il partirait en courant et ne reviendrait jamais. Elle préférait l'observer du coin de l'œil plutôt que de ne plus jamais le revoir.


	10. Chapter 10 Soulfriend

**Encore une fois, merci a vous pour vos reviews vous êtes adorables et c'est un véritable plaisir de vous lire :)**

**Petite parenthèse en réponse a une review que j'ai eu sur un de mes os, j'écris et n'écrirais sans doute que sur Regina et Robin, si vous n'aimez pas ce couple j'en suis désolée mais rien ne vous force a lire ce que j'écris ni a laisser de review, chacun est libre de shipper qui il veut et je ne vais pas m'en priver :) sur ce... ;)**

**Encore merci a ma Xavaria pour la correction!**

**Bonne lecture!**

La nuit commençait a envahir le camp du petit groupe, et toute la journée, Regina avait évité le voleur de son mieux. Elle n'en était pas fière, encore une fois elle prenait la fuite en trouvant des prétextes tous plus grotesques les uns que les autres alors qu'elle avait l'opportunité d'être heureuse. Elle se giflait mentalement, pourquoi agir aussi naïvement ? Après tout, son fils était chez sa mère biologique, donc il était en sécurité et elle ne pouvait pas utiliser l'argument qui disait qu'elle devait repartir au plus vite pour le sauver. Elle avait fait un long chemin pour retrouver Robin et la voilà, isolée et terrifiée au point de prendre à nouveau la fuite, non mais quelle idiote dit-elle à sa conscience.

Durant la journée, elle n'avait pas prononcer un mot de plus au voleur, depuis qu'elle s'était échappée, elle se contentait de discuter avec Tink quand il s'approchait d'elle pour avoir des explications, quand il la fixait, tout devenait soudain plus intéressant que ses yeux et quand à son tour il avait le regard ailleurs, c'était elle qui le fixait. Évidemment, elle était terrifiée de ce qu'elle ressentait ou pouvait ressentir mais elle était aussi très curieuse. Elle connaissait déjà une partie de son histoire grâce à leur conversation sur le chemin de la taverne, mais elle voulait en savoir plus. Comme elle, il avait perdu son véritable amour et en avait beaucoup souffert, lui aussi avait trouvé la force de continuer d'avancer grâce à son enfant. Finalement, ils étaient assez similaires et elle devait reconnaître qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait aussi bien dormi, dans ses bras protecteurs.

Malgré tout, elle était là, assise contre un arbre, perdue dans ses pensées en attendant de trouver le sommeil pour éviter de lui parler, ce qui n'était forcément pas la meilleure chose à faire puisque quand elle pensait, son fils lui manquait et quand son fils lui manquait elle était vulnérable et être vulnérable la poussait toujours vers Robin. Elle avait conscience d'agir comme une enfant mais sa peur l'empêcha d'agir autrement. Pourtant, elle se sentait de plus en plus attirée par lui, comme un aimant dont la force augmentait avec le temps. Elle devait résister et rester assise a sa place. Si elle se levait, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle finirait par tout lui expliquer et qu'il partirait, terrifié d'être l'âme-sœur d'un monstre.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Tinkerbell qui s'approchait d'elle, la jeune fée s'assit à ses côtés et prit la parole :

Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ? On sait toutes les deux que tu en a envie, pourquoi tu l'évites ?

Cela ne te regarde pas. Lui répondit sèchement la brune.

Étant donné que tu m'as ramenée dans notre monde pour trouver un homme dont tu connais l'existence grâce à moi et que tu cherches maintenant à l'éviter je crois que ça me concerne quand même légèrement. Lui répondit la blonde. Je te connais Regina je sais que tu es terrifiée. Tu cherches tous les prétextes possibles pour fuir.

Je... Commença Regina pour démentir les propos de son amie comme à son habitude, mais contrôlant ses mauvais ses démons elle se tût et répondit quelques secondes plus tard, plus calmement oui... comment pourrait-il m'aimer malgré toute les choses abominables que j'ai faites ? Ce que je lui ai fait subir aujourd'hui ?

Il ne voit pas tes actes, il voit ce que tu es. Pourquoi sinon serait-il venu te voir hier soir ? De toute façon je suis presque sûre qu'il est déjà complètement fou de toi.

Mais comment je pourrais l'aimer alors que mon cœur est aussi noir que la nuit ? Lui répondit la reine les larmes aux yeux.

La bonne nouvelle c'est que dans la nuit on peut allumer la lumière, lui répondit Tink en se levant après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil et s'éloignant avec le sourire, persuadée d'avoir convaincue Regina.

Et elle n'avait pas tort. Ses mots avaient eu le mérite de faire douter la brune qui était maintenant pensive. Cet homme aurait-il le pouvoir de ramener la lumière dans son cœur ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, c'était de le confronter. Elle détestait avoir à dire ça mais Tinkerbell avait raison, elle devait expliquer les choses a Robin. Même si leur histoire ne marchait pas, il méritait au moins de savoir. Mais aussi et surtout, elle devait affronter ses peurs pour réapprendre à aimer, devenir une meilleure personne et mériter l'affection de son fils.

C'est décidée, qu'elle se leva et s'approcha du voleur, le surprenant alors qu'il était en train de raviver le feu de leur campement.

Flashback

_Tu veux voler ?_

_Une petite lumière verte scintillait dans la chambre de Regina, c'était sa nouvelle amie, la petite fée clochette. Elle la reconnaissait grâce à sa couleur et au petit son qu'elle faisait en entrant dans une pièce, comme le bruit d'une petite cloche. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en la voyant apparaître dans son miroir, elle avait tenu sa promesse, elle allait lui trouver l'amour. Elle n'avait rencontré cette jeune femme que la veille, d'une façon dès plus ridicule qui plus est, alors qu'elle était accidentellement tombée de son balcon, elle lui avait sauvée la vie. C'est plus tard, en discutant, qu'elle s'était rendu compte que la seule chose dont Regina avait réellement besoin était l'amour et elle lui promit d'utiliser la poussière de fée pour lui trouver la personne idéale. _

_Tu en as ? Demanda alors Regina, l'excitation pouvant s'entendre dans sa voix._

_Un petit peu ! Lui confirma la fée en souriant. _

_Et c'est après une courte discussion que la poussière de fée fut lancée et que Tink l'utilisa pour localiser le futur âme-sœur de Regina. Le sort les conduisit devant la porte d'une petite taverne peu fréquentée dans les petites ruelles du royaume. Parmi les clients, un homme était entouré d'un halo vert brillant de mille feux. _

_Regarde, il est là, l'homme au tatouage de lion._

_C'est lui ?_

_Regina était confuse, elle n'arrivait à percevoir que son dos et son tatouage, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi il lui semblait familier. Le sort fonctionnait-il réellement ? Quand après quelques mots d'encouragement Tink s'en alla, elle se retrouva seule devant la porte et plus déterminée que jamais. Dans un élan de courage elle l'ouvrit. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le dos de l'homme, elle se figea. Et si ce n'était pas le bon ? Et si le sort n'avait pas marcher ? Pouvait-elle réellement faire ça ? Oublier Daniel ? Distancer la noirceur qui menaçait chaque jour un peu plus de s'emparer d'elle ? Une panique insurmontable s'empara d'elle et trop lâche pour la combattre, Regina referma la porte et s'enfuit en courant._

Fin du flashback

Je peux vous parler ? Lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Pour m'ignorer à nouveau demain parce-que j'ai osé m'approcher de vous ou pour m'expliquer ce que vous avez contre moi ? Répondit-il d'un ton sec en lançant un bout de bois dans le feu.

Pour vous donner des explications... Avoua Regina.

Tiens donc ! Bon et bien allez-y... Ajouta-t-il.

Pas ici c'est... plutôt personnel. Suivez-moi, lui dit-elle en indiquant la forêt d'un geste de la tête.

Il se leva et c'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt. Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à se retrouver dans la petite prairie dans laquelle elle avait vu le tatouage pour la première fois. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se firent face, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Un long silence s'installa entre eux, c'est finalement Robin qui le brisa :

Bon, eh bien… je vous écoute.

Il y a de longues années, quelques mois après que j'ai épousé le roi, j'ai rencontré une fée, Tinkerbell. Elle m'a assurée que je pouvais trouver une autre âme-sœur... commença Regina.

Un _autre _âme-sœur ? La coupa Robin.

C'est... c'est un sujet pour une autre fois si vous le voulez bien...

Désolé, allez-y continuez, dit-il doucement.

La brune n'était décidément pas des plus douées pour la communication, elle inspira un grand coup pour calmer les battements de son cœur et rassembler son courage, puis elle continua son récit :

Elle m'a conduite à cette taverne un soir, à un homme qu'elle disait être mon âme-sœur. Elle m'a laissée seule pour que j'aille le rencontrer mais... à cette époque, je n'avais que ma colère pour me maintenir en vie, quand j'ai ouvert la porte, j'étais terrifiée... alors j'ai été lâche et je suis partie. Je ne suis jamais rentrée.

Non pas que je me plaigne, mais pourquoi me racontez cette histoire maintenant ? Demanda Robin dans un murmure, avançant de quelques pas dans sa direction

Je n'ai jamais vu le visage de cet homme, la seule chose que j'ai pu voir c'était son tatouage, dit-elle et quand Robin fut assez proche, elle saisit son bras droit et remonta sa manche, fixa un instant le tatouage ainsi dévoilé et reprit ce tatouage.

C'était moi ? Demanda Robin, pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Oui. Mais je comprendrais que vous ayez envie de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir, nous trouverons un moyen pour rentrer Tink et moi, répondit-elle aussi vite que possible.

Eh bien, pourquoi voudrais-je faire ça ? Redemanda Robin en continuant à se rapprocher d'elle.

Parce-que c'est ce que j'ai fait... murmura Regina, rassemblant toute sa force pour garder son contrôle avant de continuer, et ce que j'ai tenté de faire aujourd'hui.

Mais je ne suis pas vous, répondit-il sur le même ton avant de s'approcher de son oreille afin de lui murmurer essayez encore.

Je suis un monstre, j'ai tué, blessé, torturé, personne ne pourrait aimer une femme comme moi... tenta encore la brune, toujours sur le même ton, comme hypnotisée par la présence de l'archer aussi près d'elle.

Vous avez changée, vous n'êtes plus comme ça j'ai pu le constater par moi-même, et puis mon rôle est bien de sauver les demoiselles en détresse non ? Demanda-t-il, d'autres arguments ?

Regina, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle n'avait plus d'arguments. Elle aurait tellement aimé en avoir plus, pouvoir le forcer à fuir pour ne pas avoir à le faire elle-même. Parce-que c'était plus facile. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus, anesthésié par la proximité de Robin. Dans un éclair de lucidité elle se rappela qu'il attendait une réponse de sa part, incapable de parler, elle hocha négativement la tête, signe qu'il avait gagné.

Bien, je préfère ça. Lui répondit le blond avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser qui devint très rapidement passionné.

Une lumière jaillit autour d'eux, traversant toute la prairie dans un souffle tellement puissant qu'elle les força à se séparer, et puis les flashs se succédèrent dans leurs mémoires. Un bal, une rencontre, une première après-midi suivit de tant d'autres, de l'amitié, des sentiments, de la passion, des adieux... Ils se rappelaient de tout. Le cœur de Regina semblait au bord de l'implosion alors que Robin était sûr que son cœur finirait par sortir de sa cage thoracique.

Robin ! S'exclama-t-elle alors le souffle coupé, c'est toi ! Oh mon dieu, c'est toi ! Ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément et de le prendre dans ses bras.

Je t'avais dit qu'on se retrouverait, ajouta-t-il sur le même ton, l'émotion pouvant s'entendre dans sa voix.

Et puis Regina l'attira à elle pour un autre baiser, cette fois plus doux. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir le retrouver un jour, quelle chance sur des millions avait-elle pour que l'homme qu'elle recherchait soit l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse après son mariage avec le roi ? Il lui avait manqué. Tellement manqué. Bien sûr elle ne s'était pas rappelée de lui pendant tout ce temps, mais maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi elle ressentait constamment ce vide dans son cœur. Les choses étaient tellement différentes, maintenant elle était prête à faire face à ses démons, à s'offrir complètement à lui et il ne serait plus jamais question de potion d'oubli.

Flashback

_Tinkerbell venait de s'en aller, encore une fois Regina avait tout gâché. Elle avait mentit a une personne capable de voler pour elle, de prendre des risques et elle allait sûrement le payer cher. Mais par-dessus tout, elle s'en voulait de ne pas être entrée parce-que ça la condamnait à un futur plus sombre que ce qu'elle imaginait. Daniel l'aimait, il voulait la voir heureuse que ce soit avec ou sans lui, maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, elle savait qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle entre. Rien que pour cela, elle avait envie d'y retourner et de finalement le rencontrer, cet homme. Et plus elle y pensait, plus l'idée la tentait. Sa curiosité prenant le contrôle elle se releva, enfila une cape brune qui la rendrait indétectable aux yeux des autres personnes dans cette taverne et descendit aux écuries, rapidement, elle partit au galop en direction de la taverne. En arrivant, elle fut bousculée légèrement par un groupe d'individus. Les seules choses qu'elle eut le temps de remarquer furent les yeux de celui qui semblait être le meneur, et ses cheveux blonds. Et la seconde d'après, ils étaient déjà tous partis. Regina continua alors sa route et entra dans la taverne. _

_Pendant plus de deux heures, elle était restée à attendre, à espérer que l'homme avec le tatouage était quelques pars, à fixer chaque bras de chaque homme mais plus une fois elle ne revit le tatouage._

Fin du flashback

Comme jamais rassasiés l'un de l'autre, Regina et Robin continuaient de s'embrasser, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus passionnément. Perdus dans leurs retrouvailles, ils entendirent à peine quand Tink signala sa présence par un raclement de gorge.

Je vous dérange peut-être ?

En un bond, ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre en tournant la tête vers la petite tornade blonde qui affichait un sourire espiègle. Prise sur le fait, la brune rougit furieusement et Robin répondit en souriant lui aussi :

Oui un peu !

Oh, vraiment désolée mais voyez-vous le dîner est prêt et je devais m'assurer que Regina ne vous arrache pas le cœur pour se venger. Après tout, vous lui avez volé le sien. Ajouta la blonde avec un clin d'œil.

La fée et Robin se mirent à rire au regard noir que leur lança Regina et la petite troupe regagna le campement. Ils mangèrent rapidement puis Tink s'éclipsa pour laisser au jeune couple un peu d'intimité.

Une fois seuls, Regina engagea la conversation :

Tu avais raison... On s'est retrouvés...

Oui... Et... je suis ton âme-sœur. Lui répondit-il fièrement.

Tu es tellement sûr de toi...

J'ai de quoi !

Je ne crois pas, s'amusa Regina, un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

Dois-je te rappeler que je suis celui qui arrive à te faire gémir entre mes bras ? Demanda-t-il, un sourcil relevé.

Ça, ça reste à prouver !

Avec plaisir, votre majesté !

Puis il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Cette nuit-là, ils firent l'amour, profitant du bonheur d'être à nouveau réunis, scellant l'accord de ne plus jamais être séparés.

[Pendant ce temps a Storybrooke]

Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! S'écria Henry qui était en train de se faire attacher sur une chaise dans la chambre d'hôtel de Raiponce.

Tu poses trop de question Petit, lui répondit la princesse en serrant la corde qui lui maintenait le poignet droit.

Mes mères vont venir me chercher ! Toute les deux ! Elles l'ont déjà fait ! Répliqua-t-il.

Oh mais j'y compte bien, et tu es le moyen que j'attendais pour me venger de l'EvilQueen mon cher !

Mais comment ? Demanda Henry, tout à coup inquiet pour sa mère et pour sa propre vie.

En t'utilisant pour la détruire une bonne fois pour toute ! Lui répondit la princesse, souriant diaboliquement, elle va venir pour te sauver, et là vois-tu elle sera tombée dans mes filets, et comme je m'ennuie je vais pêcher un peu et attraper le gros poisson !

A ces mots la jeune femme sortit de la chambre, son sourire toujours figé sur son visage, laissant Henry attaché sur la chaise avec du ruban adhésif sur la bouche, l'empêchant de crier ou d'appeler à l'aide, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.


End file.
